


sisters

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines, flyingchansey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingchansey/pseuds/flyingchansey
Summary: Sansa lives together with her best friend Margaery but after a tragic event her little sister, who doesn't really like her, has no other chance as to live with them.Besides the situation with her sister, Sansa is a little bit confused about her friendship with Margaery.





	1. Arya

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my english isn't that bad because it isn't my native language.  
> Maybe I get a point for trying. :D

"We can't stay." For a moment Arya didn't understand what her mother said. Slowly her face changed as she realized. Her grey eyes got narrow, and her neck turned red. "I WON'T leave this town!" "Arya, we don't have enough money to stay." The despair in the mothers voice was evident. "Winterfell means a lot to you, I know, but Kings Landing is our best opportunity." "I couldn't give a shit. Fuck the money! Fuck Kings Landing! Fuck YOU!" Aryas face was dark red. "I STAY HERE! PISS OFF WITH RICKON TO KINGS LANDING! I DON'T NEED YOU!", she screamed, almost choked on her anger, leaped in the direction of the stairs and fled upstairs. Still she felt the looks from her mother in her back as she disappeared in her room. With a loud bang she shut the door, so loud that you must have heard it at the other end of the city.

Arya packed a dark blue backpack. Nymeria, her female dog, helped her. She had only to point with her finger and the dog jumped through the room, gathered a black corduroy jacket with the teeth and brought it Arya. With the backpack on her small back she opened her window determined, jumped down on the roof, let herself fall and rolled over. As soon as she touched the ground her legs has set in motion. Still she boiled with rage. _How can my mother ask for such a thing?_

She ran in a big forest, wich was not far away from her house, stopped not until she approached at a very old weirwood, settled herself on the big roots. _The heart tree, how father called him._ The bark of the tree was white like bones, the leafs were five-pointed and dark red, Aryas favourite colour, wich was difficult to see in the dark. Her head she leaned against the wide tree trunk, closed her eyes for a short moment, took a deep breath. Her rage has flown away, as the wind would had carried it away. "Why did you have to leave me?" Her eyes looked up in the crown of the tree. On the lips of the girl formed a smile, but in her eyes, you could see the sadness. "I miss you father."

Arya was eight. In school she played with a boy knights as Sansa, her big sister, came across them with her boyfriend, Joffrey. Their swords were broomsticks, and they stormed over the grass, hit each other violently. The boy was much older, and a head taller and much stronger, and he attacked. Arya eluded him and with her stick she managed to parry off most of his strokes, but not all.  
As she tried to swoop down on him, he absorbed her stick with his own, threw it aside and hit on her fingers. She screamed out and lost her weapon.  
Joffrey laughed. The boy looked around, with big eyes and frightened, then he let his stick fall into the grass. She looked at Joffrey furiously, sucked at her knuckles to relieve the pain.  
"Goes away!", Arya cried to them with tears of rage in her eyes. "Leave us alone."  
Joffrey eyed the boy, Mycah, a clumsy fellow with coarse, freckled face and thick  red hair. He pulled out a knife and put its sharp end on Mycahs cheek while the boy trembled. "You hit on the sister from my girlfriend, do you know that?" A bright bud of blood bloomed at the point where his knife cut in Mycahs skin, and slowly a red drop ran over the cheek of the boy.  
"Stop it!", Arya screamed.  
She picked up her stick. "I won't hurt him ... not much.", Joffrey told her without turning his eyes away from Mycah.  
Arya swooped down on him. She swang back with both hands. It gave a loud snap as the wood striked his occiput. Joffrey tumbled and spined round, shouted cursedly. Again Arya attacked him, but this time Joffrey dodged her and stroked her stick out of her hand. His occiput was bloody and his eyes sprayed fire.

Joffrey hit with the knife after her, yelled obscenities, awful words, dirty words. She moved back, full of fear, but Joffrey followed her, shooed her to the forest, urged her to a tree. Arya grabed a big rock from the ground and dashed it at Joffreys head.  
The knife fell out of the boys hand. He fell to the ground, screamed in pain, held his bloody forehead. Arya picked up his knife and bent over him, the knife in both hands. Joffrey gave a fearful whine of himself as he looked up to her. "No.", he pleaded. "Don't hurt me anymore. I'll tell the teacher."  
"Stop it Arya! Don't hurt him!", Sansa screamed at her sister.  
Arya spined round and swang the knife through the air, put all of her weight in the throw. It landed in the forest and disappeared behind the bushes.  
Together with Mycah she ran away, let the boy and her sister alone.

Her father got a call from the school. He must pick Arya up.  
"Your daughter attacked a boy, Joffrey Baratheon. Arya and her friend. She threatened him with a knife. Joffrey and Sansa told me everything that happened.", the teacher told him at the telephone.

"This isn't true!" Arya looked up to her father. He was almost three times bigger than her. "He wanted to hurt Mycah. Joffrey and Sansa are liars!", she said at the top of her voice.  
Ned bent down, took Aryas little face in his hand, stroked with his thumb softly over her lip. "I belive you." He smiled at her. "Let us go for a walk in the forest before you have to explain it your mother." On her forehead he placed a soft kiss. Aryas lips formed a smile, wich stretched from one ear to the other.

In the forest they walked over a big meadow, only a very old tree was on it. This tree wasn't like the others. The tree trunk was white and the leafs were dark red , looked like thousend bloody hands. Aryas grey eyes got large like plates, lighted up as she coutch sight of the tree. Father and daughter sat on the roots for a small break.  
Arya looked to the ground. "I hate Joffrey. He lied, it wasn't like he said.", she said to her father, red in the face. "And I hate Sansa too. She only lied to please Joffrey." "We all lie sometimes.", her father said. "Arya, I need to try to explain you some things." She slided worried to and fro on the root. "You are a Stark. You know the seal our family." "The direwolve.", she whispered and thought at Nymeria.  
"Let me tell you something about wolves, child. The lone wolve dies but the pack survievs. We must protect one another, share our strengths. So if you must hate, Arya, hate those who would truly do us harm. Sansa ... she is your sister. You may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. You need her, as she needs you …" He sounded so tired that it turned Arya sad. "I don't hate Sansa.", she explained him. "Not really."

"You were the only one, who understood." Her eyes were empty, looked at the ground. "Everything has changed." She took a deep breath, grabed a cigarette out of her backpack, placed it between two fingers and just watched it for a short moment. "I'm sorry.", Arya whispered with sadness in her eyes before she lighted the cigarette. Smoke ran through her lungs.  
One more time she took a drag of her cigarette as the ring tone of her phone sneaked in her ears, it was her mother. Without hesitation Arya grabed it and turned it out. "My absence must be noticed." She smirked. "You were the only one, who knew where I am. Thank you, for keeping my little secret."

A last time she took a drag of her cigarette, stubed it out at the ground.  
"Mother wants to move to Kings Landing with Rickon and me." Arya took a deep breath and looked up in the crown of the tree, hoped her father would hear her.  
"I don't want to leave you father. I want to stay here by you. I need you." She leaned her head against the tree and closed her eyes slowly.


	2. Sansa

Sansa rummaged trough her wet coat for her key. All the way it rained, not unusually for a summernight in Winterfell. _I hope Margaery will be pleased to see me._ For two weeks she was on a seminar. Her arrival should original be in two days. She wanted to suprise her flatmate and best friend, Margaery, because of this she took a earlier trip. _She'll be allready sleeping._ , Sansa thought as she opened the door.

She entered the apartment, put her black boots in the white shoe cabinet, right next the door, and put her wet coat at the clothes rack. Her, not really small, pink suitcase she let stand in the hallway. Sansa weared a black cardigan and a bright jeans, and took a step into the living room.

Sansa was wondering that the light, at this time, wasn't out yet. Margaery was covered in her blanket and sat on the sofa with her back to Sansa, her head rested on the rest of the sofa. Closed eyes and a opened mouth decorated her face. "I-I-I'm sorry ... I ... I should informed you that I come today." Sansas face turned red, her hand hid her eyes of the view. Margaery looked up as Sansas voice sounded, her look focused on the person, which kneeled between her legs. "Stop it.", she commanded. She pushed the head out of her way, jumped up and snaged the blanket to cover her naked body. The person, which pleased Margaery a few seconds ago, also stood up. Sansas eyes caught long blonde hair. She sneaked a little peek through the slits between her fingers. _A woman._ At her body was only a black panty, she hid her exposed bosom with her hands.

For three years Sansa and Margaery shared the apartment, while their friendship was a part in their lives for seven years, and never Margaery told her that she likes women.

Sansa still stood embarrassed in the door-frame. "Margaery, you ... you li- ... I'm sorry. I ... I ... I didn't know th-that you have someone here." Never she caught Margaery at some intimate activitys. Her best friend walked over to her. Sansa felt how she took her hand out of her face with a soft touch. Still the situation was unpleasant for Sansa, that's why her eyes immediately looked to the ceiling. "How should you even known this?" When Margaery saw Sansas red cheeks she must grined. "I ... I better leave." Rapid Sansa began to take on her boots again. The eyes of her best friend followed her. "Sansa, let us talk about it first. You only came like a minute ago." Margaerys voice was calm, for Sansa not comprehensible. "No, please let us talk tomorrow. I ... I ... I'll sleep at my mothers." The black boots were at her feets now, her right hand reached for her coat. It was still wet. Before Margaery could say something she already disappeared through the door.

_A woman. It was a woman. Why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend._

The warm summer rain pelted in Sansas red face as she took on her black coat again. In the dark she couldn't see much. The street lamps in the street didn't work, many teenager found it funny to kick against them so they go out. Sansa never understood the fun at it.

In the street for miles around nobody was to see. A lighted sign caught her eye. It was from a bar. _HotPie's._ Often Margaery and her friends were there to drink.

As she walked past the building someone packed her arm, pulled her in a alley, between the bar and another building. Sansa was to shocked to react, to fight against it. Without problems she got drag through the alley.

By now she was at a small place behind the bar. There was a green back door, wich led in it, small stair with only two stages led up to the door. Near the stair some garbage cans stood there. Nothing more filled the place.

Sansa got pushed against the wall. "Did you miss me Sansa?" A slimy grin smiled at her. It was from Joffrey. Some years ago they were together, Sansas only relationship. But in their relationship Joffrey hit, humiliated and demeaned her. Up to now she asked herself why she was ever in love with him. Five years it last till Margaery got her to break up with him.

He weared a white pullover hooded sweater and his blond hair was combed backwards. The smell of alcohol got into Sansas nose as he opened his mouth. "What are you doing outside? Don't you know what time is it? I mean look how dark is it." He lifted her chin, forced her to look into his green eyes. "It can be dangerous for a pretty woman to go out at night." He eyed her body from up to down. "So alone.", he whispered in her ear. Sansa trembled all over her body, began to sweat. "Joffrey, wh-what ... are ... are you doing?" She was afraid. With his hand he started to unbotten her coat slowly. Still his other hand bored into her arm, pushed her against the wall. Her coat sank down at one shoulder. As his hand opened the zipper of her cardigan and gave him the view at Sansas bra, Sansa didn't know how to help herself. She turned her head away and covered her breast with her free hand. "You'll obey me!", Joffrey said. He took her hand from her breasts, rapid and firm, lifted her face again so she looked at him. She was terrified of what will come next. The night was cold on her naked skin. She got goose bumps, trembled more than before.

He began to touch her, tight. It hurted. She could feel the strength in his hand. Joffrey stroked her face, traced the sweep of her ears, as tears ran over her cheeks. "Jo-Joffrey ... please ... let ... let me go." Slowly his hand ran down at her leg. Still he smiled. "You can go when I'm finish with you." Tight he grabed at her crotch. "Did you unterstand this?" She tried to fight against it though it was in vain. Within few seconds he held a knife under her chin. It was a silver jack-knife, something was engraved in the blade. _Hear me roar._  He pulled it out of his pocket from his dark jeans. Sansa wanted to scream but she knew that it wouldn't be smart to provoke him, plus, who should hear her? So she stayed quiet, swallowed the scream, and let her tears turn into a waterfall. Joffrey pulled at her belt, pulled her closer. "P-P-Please ... don't.", Sansa stuttered. Jerky he opened her belt, riped her zipper open. "I-I ... I don't ... I don't want this." With anger in his eyes he glared at her, hit with his hand against the wall right next to her head, on and on, and shouted at her. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'LL OBEY ME! YOU FATHERLESS CUNT! DID YOU UNDERSTAND IT, OR DO I NEED TO SEND YOU TO HIM FIRST?" The sharp blade cut in her skin under her chin slightly. "I ASKED YOU SOMETHING!" Still he hit the wall with every word he said. "DID YOU UNDERSTAND IT?" Sansa closed her wet eyes, pursed her lips together and gave him a slight nod.

Suddenly a female voice sounded in Sansas ears. "Am I disrupting?" At the same time Sansa and Joffrey looked in her direction. The voice belonged to a young woman. She had brown shoulder-length hair, so far as Sansa could see it right in the dark. She was dressed in black and stood on the small stair, lighted a cigarette. _She must came out of the back door from the bar. But she only looks like seventeen._ , Sansa thought. "FUCK OFF!", commaned Joffrey, pointed with the knife at her. Unimpressed she gave him a little smile. "Oh Joffrey, I just want to smoke a cigarette. No reason to get aggressive.", she laughed at him. Sansa was confused. _How can she be so calm? He is pointing with a knife at her._ The young woman took another drag of her cigarette. "And put the knife away. You could scare someone with it." She nodded in Sansas direction. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE!" For Sansas relief Joffrey turned away from her, she sank to the ground, cried in her hands. He rushed up the stairs, one hand embraced the arm from the brunette, still the other pointed the knife at her. "YOU ARE A FUCKING CUNT! YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Joffrey cut in her arm and she let the cigarette fall. The cut was deep, went through her jacket and started to bleed. She looked at him appalled. "You fucking wanker. I didn't even smoke to the half of it." Full tilt she pushed him. His body landed at the ground. The crash let Sansa clench her teeth. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!", Joffrey screamed. His voice filled with anger. He jumped up, pressed himself forward up the stairs and hit with the knife after her head. The woman avoided him, she was fast. A strand of hair fell in her face. With the back of her hand she thrusted it aside. Sansa didn't look, only heard Joffrey swearing. "YOU BITCH! I'LL PUT THE KNIFE IN YOUR FUCKING CUNT!" This time he swang the knife at her faster. But she parryed off his right arm with her left arm, hit him under the chin with her right hand, and riped the knife out of his hand. He tumbled, groaned with pain and fell to the ground again. The brunette went to him, bent herself over him. The knife in her hand she pointed at his chest. Joffrey whimpered fearful as he looked up to her. "No, please.", he begged her. "Don't do anything to me." "If I ever see you in her near again I'll kill you." The sound of her voice was serious. Meanwhile Sansa looked up again, still she was crying. Joffrey gave the girl a fearful nod as an answear. She smiled at him and slowly she went with the knife over his chest to his right shoulder and stabbed the blade in it. He screamed with pain. Blood came out of it. It was like the blade nailed him at the ground. "PULL IT OUT! PULL IT OUT! PLEASE!", Joffrey screamed. "When I pull it out I wan't you to leave." Deeper and deeper she bored the blade in his shoulder. "Did you understand this?" She raised one of her eyebrows and looked at him quizzically. "YES, YES! I UNDERSTOOD I'LL LEAVE BUT PLEASE PULL IT OUT NOW YOU FUCKING BITCH!" With his left hand he swatted against the ground, tried to outplay the pain. Sansa startled up as the young woman pulled out the knife, more and more blood came out of it, and she grabed his arm and cut the blade through his wrist. "Just so you know that I mean it.", she said and stood up, looked at the man who was crying, screaming and swearing. _His hand ... She cut off his hand._  Sansa didn't belive her eyes. As Joffrey stood up he screamed at the woman. "I PROMISE YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" He ran away held his bloody arm. Still his disembodied hand lay on the ground.

Now the young woman looked into Sansas direction, walked over to her. Her arm was still bleeding. In her left hand she hold the knife, the blade was coloured red with Joffreys blood. Sansa pushed herself near the wall as the brunette kneeled down in front of her. She felt the sharp blade on her skin. Her breath stopped. Carefully the young woman went with the knife over Sansas cheek. She didn't cut her, wiped a tear away, wich ran down Sansas face. "Wolves don't cry.", she said and now held the knife with the hilt to her. As Sansa took the knife the girl disappeared through the back-door again.


	3. Catelyn

It was already late at night yet Catelyn was awake, sat in her bed and read a book, which she bought a few days ago. _The patient._ It is about a psychiatrist, who got a letter with the title: _Welcome at the first day of your death._  In fifteen days he needs to find out who wrote the letter otherwise his family will die. It is very thrilling but this night Catelyn couldn't focus.

Normally she would already sleep but her daughter, Arya, sneaked out. She is worried about her, didn't know where she is or with who when she sneaked out. She was afraid that one day she won't come home, that something happens to her, because of this she stayed awake, waited till she hears that Arya comes home so she can sleep well.

She just finished the eighth chapter as she heard the door-bell. In wonderment she put the book on the night table and went downstairs, on her way to the door. _I guess mrs. puberty forgot her key._

Ready to start a discussion with her daughter why she thought she could be outside at this time, she opened the door. "What are you doing here sweetheart? I thought you would be someone else." In the door-frame didn't stand Arya but her daughter Sansa.  
Her long red hair was wet and unkempt, her cardigan hung down at one shoulder, and with her coat she covered her cleavage. Her eyes were red and filled with tears. "Can I come in?", she asked, while she trembled. "Of course you can." Catelyn let her daughter in, closed the door behinde her and led Sansa, with one hand on her back, to the sofa in the living room.

The sofa wasn't far away from the door. As they sat on it Catelyn took Sansas coat and put it behind her. She was worried about her. Sansa looked awful. The last time she saw her like this were when she knew that her father and her half-brother have died.  
She wiped her a tear from the face, put a strand of hair behind her ear. "What happend to you?"  
Sansa took a deep breath, tried to get her crying under controll so she could speak understandable. "Today, like an hour ago, I came home from the seminar, wich we talked about two weeks ago. And ... I wanted suprise Margaery, so I didn't tell her that I'll be home earlier but ..." She listened carefully to Sansa, took her hands and gently stroked the back of them with her thumbs. "But as I came home I've disturbed  Margaery ... I've disturbed her at some-something ... intimate with ... with a-a woman."  
A little smirk formed on Catelyns lips as she understood what Sansa was trying to say. "Sweetheart, you don't need to be so upset about it. It's ok if Margaery likes women. Just talk with her. She'l-" "No, no.", Sansa interrupted her, shook her head. "I-I-I mean ye-yeah of course it's totaly ok if she likes women ... but this isn't the reason ... I mean I-I ..." She took a breath. "As I saw them I wanted to sleep here because I felt really ... really unpleasant and didn't want to talk about it. On ... on t-the way to you I ... I met Jo-Joffrey and ... and he ... he ..." Sansa began to cry again. Catelyn took her in the arm, laid Sansas head on her shoulder, went with her right hand through her wet hair and stroked her back with the other one to comfort her. "Shhh... it's alright my angel, calm down you're safe here.", she said with a soft voice.  
After she held Sansa like this awhile she stopped stroking her back and smiled at her. "Do you want your favourit tea?" Sansa looked up, gave her a little nod and smiled. Catelyn stood up, wiped Sansas tears away and kissed her temple. "Let me first get you some dry clothes."

She went upstairs in Aryas room. For once she ignored the mess and opened the closet, searched for some clothes Sansa could wear. Of course she knew that they would be a little bit to small but she couldn't give her her clothes or some from Rickon. She found a grey sweatpants and a old hoodie. The hoodie was the biggest pullover she could find in the closet. It was a black one with a logo from the Rolling Stones, wich wasn't really visible anymore because the hoodie already was washed too often.

Towards Aryas room was the bathroom. She went in there to get her daughter a brush for her messy hair.  
As she went downstairs she found Sansa still sitting on the sofa, she trembled but didn't cry anymore. Quickly she walked to her, gave her the clothes and the brush so she could get out of her wet clothes and stop trembling. " Change your clothes calmly. I'll make you your tea." Sansa smiled. "Thank you.", she whispered.  
A last time her hand ran through Sansas hair and then she dissapered in the kitchen.

Since Sansa was a little kid lemon tea was her favourite. Everytime when she was sick or sad Catelyn had to make her like fifteen cups tea per day.  
She put the kettle on, grabed a cup out of the kitchen cupboard, wich Sansa got on her ninth birthday from a friend, it was pink with little white points everywhere, and put a teabag in it.  
_I hope Sansa will forget all of what happened to her today. She looks so whacked. If Joffrey hurted her than he-_  
She was lost in her thought but the loud scream from the water boiler brought her back. She infused the hot water in the cup, put the water boiler away and headed to Sansa.

The clothes fit her better than she thought. Unfortunately the sweatpants ended at the half of Sansas shin but the hoodie fit as it was her own. Her red hair was tied into a bun. _She lookes better._ , Catelyn thought and smiled. On the withe coffee table she put the cup of tea because it was still to hot to drink. She grabed a blanket, sat herself next to Sansa and carpeted her.  
"Are you feeling a little better now?", she asked, stroke Sansas back again. "Yes, thanks mum." "Do you wanna tell me what Joffrey did?"

Sansa sighed. "Yes, of course." She took a deep breath. "You konw that bar, wich is in near of my apartment?." "You mean HotPie's?", she asked, looked a little confused. "Yes, so when I met Joffrey. He was drunk and draged me behinde the building. As he pushed me against the wall and ... and started to ... to take my clothes off I tried to fight against it but he pulled a knife out and threatened me."  
Catelyn was shocked, held one hand to her mouth. "Did he hurt you?" She eyed the body of her daughter, searched for wounds. As she grabed Sansas arm and pulled her sleeve up Sansa laid her hand on her shoulder, tried to calm her. "Mum, he didn't hurt me. He just cut me a little under my chin but it wasn't that bad." She smiled but the mother still looked worried. "Are you sure?" "Yes mum, I'm sure. It's alright.", she nodded. "Before he could do something else someone came out of the backdoor from the bar and has intervened. I just wanted to asked you if I can sleep here because I was shocked and don't want to go back to Margaery?" It calmed Catelyn to hear that. "Of course sweeatheart." A smile decorated her face. "You can sleep in Aryas room." Again she put a strand of hair behind Sansas ear.

Sansa grabed the cup of tea and took a sip. "Don't you think that Arya wouldn't like it? You know she hates me." "Don't say that Sansa." Catelyn was a little indignantly. "She dosen't hate you."  
Her daughter looked at her like she told her a bad joke. "Mum please, the last time I saw her she told me I should have died and not Jon and dad because I killed them." Catelyn sighed. "Sansa that was three years ago. Arya was thirteen. Now she is-" "Yes mum, I know. Now she is sixteen but we are talking about Arya. Since Jon and dad died and I moved out I never saw her again. You know that it's no coincidence that she is never here her when I come to visit." Sansa took another sip from her tea.

It was 10 PM, dark outside and snowing. Sansa was at her friend. She needed to go home but she didn't want to pay for a busticket and wait at the bus stop so she called her dad and insisted that he pick her up.  
After a long discussion he went one the way, took Jon, Sansas half brother, with him. He wanted to visit his girlfriend and her house was on the way.  
They drove over the freeway and suddenly the driver behind them lost the controll over his car. He crashed in Ned and Jon, they got under the truck in front of them, it only took a few seconds till they were dead.

"Is she here?" Sansas left eyebrow was pulled upwards. Catelyn shook her head, shruged "No, she isn't. She sneaked out after I told her that we'll move to Kings Landing. She wants to stay in Winterfell. I have no idea where she could be. She isn't even answearing my calls." Her daughter looked worried as she said that. Sansa opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she heard how someone opened the door.

Catelyn stood up while Sansa stayed on the sofa. In the door-frame stood Arya. Her brown hair was wet. She weared black pants and under her corduroy jacket was a black t-shirt from the band nirvana. In her right hand she held her dark blue backpack.  
As she came near her she knew what her daughter did the night. _The smell of alcohol could even someone smell who lives on the other end of the city.,_  Catelyn thought. "Arya Stark! How often do I need to tell you that when I call you you need to answere?" Catelyns crossed her arms and her eyes glared at Arya. But the small brunette ignored her first, closed the door and tried to get out of her black chucks. It looked like she tried to solve the most difficult task in the world, she almost fell, couldn't barely held the weight of her small body as she bent over her feets.  
After years of trying she gave up, let her shoes on and looked up to her mother. "My phone is dead.", she lied. Catelyn wanted to say something but Arya didn't deign to look at her mother again as she walked past her till she saw her sister siting on the sofa.  
Sansa face was white as chalk. Her eyes were torned open and she didn't move a muscle. She looked like she saw a ghost. While Aryas eyes got bigger and filled with anger. "What is she doing here?", she asked her mother, pointed at Sansa. Catelyn pulled at Aryas jacked. "Arya, what is this?", she sounded worried, indicated on Aryas left arm. The sleeve of her jacket was sliced open and her arm was wounded, bloody. "I fell with a bottle in my hand and cut me.", she said, pulled her arm out of her mothers hand. "Your lack of respect for my rules goes way too far." She took one step closer to her daughter, let her shoulders sink. "Arya, you're just sixteen. I'm worried about you. You sneak out, you drink and you aren't even good in school anymore." The sound in her voice changed like she was about to cry but Arya laughed. "Mother, you only need to lower your expectations so you can't be disappointed in me. It's simple." "If only your father could hear you. I don't know when I lost you.", Catelyn said.  
Arya didn't say anything to it, her eyes filled with tears of anger, looked like she was about to rip the head of her mothers neck. But she took a deep breath, closed her eyes for second and swallowed her fury.  
Again she pointed to Sansa. "I want her to leave." Her voice was unexpected calmy for Catelyn. "No Arya, she won't leave. She'll spend the night here and she'll sleep in your room with you. You'll be nice and respectful." "Thats so-" "What Arya?", Catelyn interupted. "What is it?"  
Her daughter pressed together her lips so she won't say anything bad. A last time she gave her mother and Sansa a evil look before she ran upstairs to her room.


	4. Sansa

With her wet clothes in the hand she went on the way to her sisters room. She stopped in front of the door to think about everything what happend before she have to enter the hell. "Arya is your sister. She loves her family.", her mother reminded her to calm her before she went to bed.  
She took a deep breath, opend the door slowy and went through it.

Arya's room was a incredible mess, that it seemed like a miracle for Sansa how she ever find something in there. Shaking piles of books were on her desk, the appropriate chair stood at the window, cluttered with tons of clothes, umpteen plants, flowers strung together on a small rack, all dried out, candle stumps and entire ponds of wax covered her nightstand, pictures hung on the walls, laid between all sorts of stuff, papers, drawings and pencils everywhere. For a moment she asked herself wich colour the floor has.  
Sansa looked into yellow eyes, wich sparkled like golden coins, and saw fur, grey like ash. Arya sat in front of her bed, stroked the head of Nymeria, wich rested on her lap, not deigned to look at Sansa.  
While she searched for the right words to say, she put her wet clothes on the chair. "Arya, you-" "I don't want to talk with you.", she interrupted and caused a sigh from Sansa.

Only when she kneeled in front of her, Arya's eyes looked up, she could see the hate and anger in them. "I don't want you in my near." Sansa noticed that she tried to speak calmly. She turned her attention to Arya's arm. "Let me see." Slowly and carefully she took off the sleeve of her sisters jacket, at first Arya pulled her arm away but quickly she got tired to fight against it and submitted in the end. Sansa thought it's because of the alcohol she had drink.  
Blood was all over her arm, by now dried up, the wound was deeper than she tought. "Arya, you need to go to a doctor." Carefully she went with her fingers over the cut. "It lookes like it has to get stitched." "No, it doesn't", Arya said with a less calm voice and pulled her arm away.

From the bathroom Sansa got a cloth, wich she held under cold water before, and dressing material. She washed Arya's arm carefully with the cloth, cleant and bound the wound.  
"Since when do you drink and smoke?", she asked while she dabed the cut gently with a ointment. "Shut up. Can't you just fuck off and leave me alone? You have no right to be here.", Arya snaped at her. "You don't belong to the family ... ooh, for fuck's sake! You cunt that burns." Sansa tried to ignore what her sister said even when it hurted her.  
"Arya, you're only sixteen. Mum is worried about you. It isn't good for you when you smoke and drink and also to that when you're alone outside at night." She put soft pads on the wound at the upper arm of her sister. "It can be dangerous. Look at you. You couldn't even get out your shoes because you're too drunk." Arya groaned as Sansa tied down the pads with a bandage, so her dog looked up briefly, wich laid in a corner by now. "Shut up! It's brazen enough that you have my clothes on.", Arya said while she watched Sansa standing up. "I should have let Joffrey rape you so I wouldn't have to be with you right now! I never wanted you as a sister!" Tears filled Sansas blue eyes. "Do you think I like it to have to share your bed with you tonight?" Sansa stood right infront of Arya, looked down to her. "You're disrespectful, mean and selfish. Of course then you never had friends Please, who want someone like you in near?" Angrily she put the cloth and the dressing material on the desk, almost knocked over the piles of books.

Quick she grabbed her phone and ran into the bathroom, let Arya alone.  
_The cold water_ , wich she splashed in her face, _was good to calm down._ , she thought. Thoroughly she brushed her teeth and after she rinsed out her mouth she sat on the edge of the bathtub and texted Margaery. **Can you pick me up tomorrow after you had breakfast? Please, Arya is a total bitch.**

By now she entered Arya's room again. Her sister still sat on the floor, her head was leaning against the bed. She was sleeping, in a position, wich Sansa found very uncomfortable. Always Arya had the talent to can fall asleep everywhere.  
After a short time of thinking if she should carry her into her bed Sansa decided against it and let her sister on the floor, laid herself into the bed and closed her eyes.

Joffrey held a knife under her chin, launched threats, said he'll send her to her father if she disobey him. Arya's voice sneaked into her ears. _Wolves don't cry._  
Sansa Stark woke with a start, her heart raced, the sheets were rumpled. Numbly she lurched to the chair at the window. She grabbed into the pocket of her coat and pulled out the knife. _Hear me roar._  The moonlight reflected at the bloody blade.  
Sansa sighed, she looked over to the foot of the bed where Arya was siting and sleeping on the floor.  
Carefully Sansa picked her up and carried her to bed. Still she had her shoes on, tainted the white sheets with them. Sansa was smiling down at her. _Arya can look like a kind person when she is sleeping._ , she tought, put a brown strand of hair behind her little sisters ear and kissed her temple.  
"Thank you.", she whispered and went back to sleep.


	5. Margaery

"Don't wake her up.", Sansa said as Margaery sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why did you never tell me that you ... you know?" She stood right in front of her but her eyes didn't even look at the brunette. "We’ve been friends for seven years ... I-I mean ... don't you trust me?" Margaery was touched by Sansa’s peculiar concern. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and that you had to find out this way." Margaery brought them out from a sepulchral silence. "Of course I trust you. I didn't tell you for another reason. It’s because I was afraid. You're my best friend; we live together and I worried how would things be if you couldn’t handle this." She dropped her gaze, held one of Sansa’s hands and squeezed it. "I'm sorry." Sansa receded, turned to the window and was quiet for a few minutes. Margaery couldn't tell what was going on in Sansa's head in that moment. "Last night, after I left, I met Joffrey. He hurt me, said he would send me to my father if I didn’t do what he wanted ... He wanted to rape me." She took the jackkinfe, which still layed on the windowsill, and gave it Margaery, who was confused about the sudden change of the topic. "Arya saved me. Sh-she cut off his hand and threatened to kill him ... if she ever sees him in near me again." Margaery raised the knife with excessive care and caressed the engraving in the blade with her thumb. "I didn't even reconized her." Carefully she laid the knife next to her on the bed and looked to Arya, she was still wearing the clothes from last night. "She cut off his hand?" Margaery asked and raised her eyebrows. "That is... surprising." _And terrifying._ "That in her arm." She pointed at the bandage. "Did that happened last night?" Sansa nodded, guilt clear on her face. "I thought I was going to die before she came." she whispered. "I wouldn't let someone like Joffrey kill you. If someone murders you, it will be me." Arya muttered drowsily and sat up, looked at her sister with anger. "You are such a bitch. I wish you wouldn't be my sister.", Sansa responded disgusted.   
Already she was at the door as Arya took the knife and threw it at full power into Sansa’s direction. It got stuck on the door. Sansa could feel the cold of the blade at her cheek for so close it was. Angrily she pulled the knife out of the wood and went to Arya. Her little sister smiled provocatively. Scarlet red of anger Sansa raised her hand and hit her with a bad backhand stroke at the head. "Sansa!", Margaery screamed but then Sansa stormed throught the door.  _That hurt_ , she knows but Arya didn't cry out. The slim fingers stoke over her cheek, where the pale soft skin had already redden.  _The next day the bruise will cover the half of her face_ , Margaery thought. In Arya’s eyes she perceived fury and anger. "Are you alright?", she asked with a soft voice. The grey eyes of the girl searched her, full of poison. "Fuck off, Tyrell." Margaery sighed and nodded.

All the way home Sansa didn't say a word. Margaery let her flatmate alone in the living room and went to the kitchen to make lemon tea, hopping it would make Sansa happy. A loud clank sounded as she handed her the cup and Sansa stroke it out of her hand. The cup split into a lot of shards, the tea distributed all over the laminate. "I want to be alone.", Sansa snapped at her and disappeared in her room with a bang as she shut the door. Confused Margaery stayed alone in the living room, not understanding what was wrong with Sansa. Even if she was worried about her, she didn't want to annoy Sansa, as so respected Sansa’s wish to be alone, fetching towel and broom from the kitchen, cleaning away the shards and cleaned the tea from the floor. Subsequently she laid down on the sofa and watched a few movies.  
During the day Sansa stayed in her room and so the next morning Margaery sat alone at the table while she had breakfast. Several times she thought if she should confront Sansa with her worries. But every time she decided against it, thinking it just would make the situation worse and Sansa would come by to her herself if she had the desire to talk about it.  
The next evening Margaery set out for the bar. A black top with a low neckline and white pants with a black belt decorated her body. Her eyes wandered through the room, where men and women sat at tables and drank. She discovered her three friends in near a window in a corner. All of them were already drinking. Swiftly she went to them as Elinor beckoned her over. Megga stroke over the leather of the bench beside her. "Sit down." With crossed legs Margaery settled down. Her friend offered her a glass filled with wine. Thanking her, Margaery took it in her hand and took a sip. "Where is Sansa?", the brunette asked, which sat toward her, Alla. "I thought she wanted to come too."

Sansa didn’t really like the taste of the alcohol, neither the smell and the people in the bar, nevertheless she always came with pleasure when they invited her, Margaery’s friends knew that. Sansa seemed to like their company even when she is really shy when they are all together.

"She says she wants to be alone.", explained Margaery. "We didn't really talk for a few days." "What happened?", her friend asked. "I don't know whats wrong with her. Yesterday I wanted to surprise her with a movie night, brought her favorite movie and a few snacks, but she wanted to go out with some guy." With her finger she went over the edge of her glass. "And then I got angry and we had a fight.” Margaery confessed. Elinor raised a eyebrow and a little smirk spread over her face. "You got jealous.” she said, while the smile got bigger and bigger. "No." Margaery took another sip. "I got angry because she behaved like a shit person although I just wanted to make her happy. Besides she was dressed like a whore for that date, which shocked me a little." The brown eyes of Elinor sparkled in enjoyment. "Why? Did she took some of your clothes?” she said laughing.

 _What is wrong with Sansa?_ , she asked herself and the thought that maybe she did something wrong caused her nausea. She had spread a bunch of pillows and blankets over the sofa, bowls with different snacks she were placed on the small table in front of it.  
With the DvDs of all the _Twilight_ movies, Sansa’s favorite movies, she entered the room of her best friend. She never understood what Sansa liked about them. She always thought it ridiculous _sparkling vampires_  and a girl, which would give away her life so she can sleep with one of them.  
Sansa stood in front of her mirror and Margeary could see in the reflection how she rolled her blue eyes as she saw her. "What do you want? I don't have time for you.", Sansa said without averting her eyes of the mirror. "I bought your favorite movie." Margaery happily produced the DvDs. "I thought we could do a movie night together like we used to do. I already prepared everything. Do you feel like it?" "You can watch your stupid movies alone", Sansa answered. She was putting golden earrings on her ears. Frustrated Margaery vented a sigh, took a step and touched the redhead with her soft hand at the shoulder. "Sansa, what is wrong with you? You-" "Margaery, like I said, I don't have time for you. I have a date with a guy called Ramsay.", she interrupted Margaery, striking her hand off her shoulder. Confused she looked at Sansa in the mirror. Her long legs shined a little and the black skirt she was wearing didn't even covered them to the knees. As well she wore a black top, which was see-through. _She only had to wear a bra without the top, if she wanted to show herself everyone._ , she thought at the sight. Sansa’s hair was straightened and sparkled like she put real stars in it. The high cheekbones got clearly emphasized because of the make-up and also her glaring red lips leaped to her eyes.  
"Don't you want to change your clothes?" Sansa’s blue eyes searched Margaery’s in the reflection and looked confused at her. "No, I don't want to. And now go. You're annoying." Margaery crossed her arms. "Do you want to lose your virginity today? After all you have gone through recently, you seem to like to show everyone your tits and also your skirt is really short. Where are you two going? To a hotel room? You must like him a lot if you dress like a whore for the first date." Her eyes got narrow as Sansa turned around. "You can't be serious?", Sansa laughed "You are the one who got deflowered at fifteen or did you already forgot this because you were to drunk that night? Can you even remember who that guy was? I mean with so many names I can understand when you get confused. Especially when there are women that join in. Wait how long did you know that woman, the one you brought here a few days ago? An hour or maybe two?" The mockery in Sansas voice wasn't subtle. Her blue eyes got cold, narrow, and with her forefinger she pointed at Margaery. "Look at yourself first before you call me a whore." Her eyes went down Margaerys body. "The holes in your jeans are so big, you don't even have to wear one, and look how tight it is. Your neckline goes to your knees and don't tell me I want to show everyone my breasts when you don't even wear a bra so that everyone can see your nipples." Margaery didn't turn away even as she felt how blood rised into her cheeks because of embarrassment. "You are disgusting. Who knows what diseases you have. You can't imagine how disgusting it is to share a apartment with such a whore like you. I think the biggest mistake I ever did was to move in with you. I wish you wouldn't be here when I come back.", Sansa said and stormed past Margaery, shoved her out of the way with her shoulder so strongly that Margaery almost fell, and slammed the door, leaving Margaery alone in the room, with the DvDs still in her hand.

"You're really funny Elinor.” Alla said sarcastically. "Oh, come on. You know that Margaery loves Sansa. This little argument won't tear them apart. Love can beat everything.” Elinor laughed and nudged Alla with her elbow and took a sip of her drink. "Oh! Maybe Sansa wants to make her jealous with that guy because she knows that Margaery had this girl over." Margaery rolled her eyes. "It's okay Margaery. I know exactly what's going on. You both have the bad case of..." Elinor leaned over the table. "Homosexuality.", she whispered seriously with a little smirk.  
A waiter put a plate with chips on the table and the girls pitched into it with both hands except Margaery. "I don't love Sansa", she said harsh, maybe a little to harsh by the looks of their faces. "We are only good friends.” she added with a mild voice. "Of course you are.” Megga said in an undertone of sarcasm.

"umm... Margaery? Didn’t Sansa have a little sister?", Alla asked uncertain. "Yeah, Arya." Confused she watched at her friend and asked herself why Alla wanted to know that. "Does she have short brown hair and-" "Wow! What happened to her face? And is that her boyfriend?", Elinor interrupted her. Quick Margaery turned around and understood.  
At the other side of the room stood Arya. Margaery recognized her immediately. The darkred pants she was wearing were really conspicuous _like her face_ , Margaery thought and was shocked. She didn't thought Sansa had slapped her that hard. Again Arya wore her black chucks and a black top. Beside her stood a guy, who had to be older than her. Thick dark hair, just like his black pants, was all over his head. He had two drinks in his hands and gave one of them Arya what made Margaery a little mad.  
"Her boyfriend is hot.", Megga mentioned and teared Margaery out of her thoughts. "Keep calm Megga. I think Arya is the one who already spread her legs for him. You don't have to do the same.", Elinor said. "I mean how old is she?", Megga asked. "Definitely not old enough to go to a bar and drink alcohol.", Margaery responded, scratched her head and took another sip of the wine. "Aren't you supposed to drive her home or do you want to pretend you didn't see her?", Alla asked sheepishly.  
Margaery sighed. "I know, but this girl can be really stressful. Even when I really like her, I don't want to talk to her now. Stress with one of the Stark sisters is enough for me." Again she turned around and looked at Arya, who was already drinking her second drink. Margaery rolled her brown eyes, took a last sip of her wine and stood up. "I'll get that squab home and when I come back I want to get drunk alright?" Elinor saluted and the others just smiled. "Alright."

As Margaery stood behind her, she tucked her arm into Arya’s and looked in the dull blue eyes of the guy. "I'm sorry, but Arya and I have something important to do so you both have to meet each other another time.” she explained and brought that guy into confusion. From the corner of her eye she perceived that glare Arya gave her. She took the drink out of Arya’s hand and handed it the guy. "Thank you.” she said and left the building with Arya in tow. It surprised Margaery a bit that Arya didn't say anything and came with her without a struggle.

Compared to the last days it was really warm outside and didn't rain. Both, Margaery and Arya stood in front of the door of the bar and Arya let her lithe arm slide out of Margaery’s. "Why did you do that?” Arya asked Margaery. "Because I'll drive you home." Arya groaned but still she followed Margaery to the car. Her car was a BMW X6 in white, which she got as a gift from her parents after she got her driver’s license. "Get in.", she commanded Arya and the girl did and after a moment's hesitation what Margaery told her, making Margaery smile.

"And now, Tyrell? Do you want to give me a harangue about how I'm not allowed to drink alcohol blah blah blah?" Arya’s small head leaned against the pane, her arms crossed and she looked bugged. "No, thanks.” Margaery laughed. "I'm really bad at things like this. I'll just drive you home while you can think about an excuse you can tell your mother why I had to bring you home if she asks." With those words she conjured a smile on the face of the small brunette. With soft fingers she stroked Arya’s hair away, obtaining a sight at the bruise.  
The bad plum-color had paled to yellow and the swelling had faded away. Carefully she ran them over her cheek. "Did it hurt a lot?”, she asked as Arya diverged from her hand. "No, but Sansa can be glad that she went away immediately otherwise I would have killed her." Proudly she looked at Margaery and made her laugh. "Now I'm really glad she left." Arya groaned. "I don't understand why you live with her." "You don't need to, Stark.", Margaery said.  
"As I picked up Sansa I really wanted to talk with you." "Why?" The small girl looked more than confused. "Because I want to know how you are. The last time we really talked was over a year ago and I know that a lot of things changed in your life, like Robb went to the army, Bran moved to your aunt, and now you have to move to King’s Landing in a month. So how are you?" Arya sighed, thought a bit before she answered. "I miss them. It is creepy at home because we have four rooms that are completely empty: Bran’s, Robb’s, Sansa’s ... and Jon’s, but they aren't empty for me. They are filled with memories. Some nights I just sit in one of them and think about the time with them." Her grey eyes showed no emotions as she talked. Again she was quiet for a few minutes. Margaery thought Arya was considering carefully if she would tell her more or not, because she isn't that kind of person, who talks about her feelings. "I don't want to leave Winterfell.", Arya said with a low voice. "I would leave my family."  
Margaery saw that she got sad; even when she didn’t' cry, she didn't want to say anything, she was afraid that she would make it worse, like she did with Sansa. The only thing she did was taking her small hand and rubbed her thumb softly over it. In the corner of her eye she could see that Arya looked up to her and smiled.

As they stood out of the car she stopped Arya, who was on the way to the front door, grabbed her at the arm. "What is?” Arya asked. "Who was the guy in the bar?" Margaery smirked and raised one eyebrow, wanting to tease her a bit. "Gendry. He is in my art class. We met fortuitously." Suspiciously Margaery smiled a little bit longer at her, thinking if she should probe into it, but then Arya pull away her arm and went to the door. "Goodnight, Tyrell."

"And? Is that guy her boyfriend? Did you ask her?", Megga asked as Margaery came back to the table. "She said he is only a classmate but I-" "Alright." Before Margaery could finish her sentence, Megga stood up and went to Gendry so she could talk to him. "Wow.", Elinor said and shook her head a little. Margaery sighed and her fingers ran through her hair. "I wanted to say that Arya lied. She goes to a girl school now, maybe she didn't know that her mother told us." Alla held her hand in front of her mouth, tried to hide her giggle. "So no sex for Megga I guess." As Elinor said this Megga already came back, sat down beside Margaery again, and took a sip from her vodka. Discontentedly she looked up. "Don't ask.” she said and the other two girls busted out laughing. "Come on let’s get drunk."

Margaery couldn’t remember how she came home. She was too drunk to drive. After she entered her apartment her drunken ass thought that it would be a great idea to pay Sansa a visit. So she lurched to her room, giggling to herself and tried to be as quiet as possible as she entered the room. Sansa was sleeping and for a while Margaery just looked at her. _She looks so peaceful._  The red hair was tied up into a bun and she wore a black sweatpants, which Margaery could only see because Sansa only had one leg under the blanket. _She's beautiful_ , she said to herself with a quiet smile. Still Sansa was angry at her, but the alcohol made her forget.  
Slowly Margaery took off her shoes and her clothes except her underwear. Carefully she went to the bed. As she laid down she closed Sansa in her arms, and buried her head into Sansa’s shoulder. Sansa groaned and opened her eyes as she started to put soft kisses on her neck. "Margaery, what are you doi-" She couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't breathe properly even, as Margaery pressed her body firmly into hers. "I don't want to argue anymore. I think they were right." Margaery lifted herself up with and began to run her fingers through Sansa's hair and scalp. "Please, don't be angry with me." Sansa started to feel guilty at how sad Margaery sounded. Only today she screamed at her again as they had breakfast because Margaery asked her if she is still a virgin or wants to be like Megga.  
As she realized what Margaery is wearing her cheeks got red. She never had seen her in her underwear. She felt uncomfortable and confused about what her best friend was doing, but then the smell of alcohol went into her nose and she was enlightened. "Margaery, it’s okay. I'm not angry anymore, but please do me the favor and sleep. You are drunk." "Can I sleep here tonight?" It wasn't really a question; before Sansa could answer Margaery already got under the blanket and pressed her body against Sansa’s. Her head rested on her chest and her eyes were closed.

They sat together on the sofa and watched Twilight. Neither of them mentioned anything about last night. As Margaery stood up the next day and saw that she wasn't in her room she was embarrassed and couldn't believe that she did that. She only thought about that as they watched the movies, asking herself if her friends were right about her feelings and was afraid. She had never been in a relationship, _I’m not that kind of girl_ , she always said.  
Not until Sansa stood up to get some chips Margaery realized that the movie was over. "What’s wrong with you?", Sansa asked with worried eyes as she sat down beside her. "You look pale and have barely spoken since you woke up." For a second she didn't know what to say. _Sansa is my best friend, I could talk about it with her_ , she thought. _But I'm afraid._  
"I don't feel good. Maybe I drank too much yesterday", Margaery lied and touched her forehead, like if she wanted to check if she had fever, to accentuate her play. And of course it worked; it's not difficult to lie to Sansa. _She's so naive, but it's cute._  "Do you need something?” her best friend wanted to know. She shook her head. "No, it's not that bad but thanks." "Alright, but just tell me if I can help you."  
The next movie started and Margaery fell back into her thoughts. _I'm not in love in her. I can't be. It was because of the alcohol. That's it._

"Have you seen my black coat? I want to wear it tomorrow when we go to the restaurant with your friends", Sansa asked as she cleaned up. They finished the movie half hour ago, but still Margaery looked at the black screen. "No, maybe it's still at your mothers.” she said. "Oh, you're right.” the redhead knitted her brow. "Can we drive to her, please? I mean you look much better by now." She gave her the best hangdog look Margaery ever saw and after careful consideration she nodded insecurely.

They didn't talk much as they drove across town on their way to the house. Already the sky had darkened, it was late in the afternoon. Suddenly Margaery’s eyes caught a wavering light from far away. She got anxious fears when they got nearer and nearer. "Margaery!", Sansa screamed, broke into a passion of tears as she saw it too. "Hurry up!" Immediately she stepped on the gas, drove on to the big place in front of the Stark house, grabbed her phone to call the fire service, while Sansa stood out and ran to the house. It was a mass of fire. The whole building was wrapped in flames. The fire was all around the house. There is no chance to enter it. As Margaery realized it she had to dash away a tear. Sansa stood still in front of the flames, cried for her family so loud that Margaery, still in the car, could barley understand the man on the telephone. "Emergency medical service, rescue service, police and fire brigade and are already alerted.” he said.

After she hung up she noticed a fast movement in the corner of her eyes. It was Arya, who ran as fast as she could to the burning house, Nymeria at her side. She nudged Sansa out of her way, screamed at her why she was just standing there, as she grabbed a big rock and threw it in the window. It got smashed apart and more flames belched.

Arya ran into the direction of the window but her sister grabbed her, threw her to the ground. "You can't go in there! Please, Arya!", she cried. "I will not let them die!" Arya struggled but Sansa pushed her too hard to the ground. "Arya, please! You could die too!" Sansas face was red as her hair and wet of all the tears. Arya’s voice slammed like a whip. "NYMERIA!" Before Sansa could react grey fur flashed in front of her. With a dart the big dog embraced Sansa’s arm with her teeth. Nymeria ripped her away from Arya, snarling and mordantly, she screamed in pain.

Quickly Margaery ran to Sansa, pulled Nymeria off of her. But it was too late Arya already disappeared in the flames.


	6. Arya

_I won’t let them die!_ She went into a long hallway, couldn't look around, wasn't allowed to look around. In front of her was a door, from a far it looked tiny. But even from afar she saw it and recognized it as the door of Rickon’s room. She ran. _I will not let them die!_ She was only a few steps away from the door. Just as she reached to grab the handle, Sansa stood in front of her and the door disappeared. The hallway stood in flames.   
"You can't go in there!” she screamed. Sansa was embraced  by the flammes. Her countenance was haggard and full of grief, her skin colorless. The fire burned deep furrows in her skin, like wax her face melted away. "You could die too.", she whispered, while her eyes bursted and ran over black cheeks like jelly. Arya saw how Sansa’s heart burned through her breast and she wasn't there anymore, burnt to ash.   
The walls came nearer and nearer and with them the flames. If they caught her she would die an excruciating death. She could feel the heat, an awful burning on her skin. A massive lash of flames and pain hit her back and she fell to the floor. After that only the pain, the fire around her and the agonizing cries of her family haunted Arya for a long time.

She woke up from a deep sleep. "It was just a dream.” she whispered and struggled to sit up. "They can't be dead." Her voice was rough like a wound. _Why do I have such pain?_ , she asked herself. It was as if her body had been torned to pieces and the shreds had been put back together again. Her body rested on a hard mattress under a thick white bedspread. And even the walls were all white. Immediately she knew that she was in a hospital. Especially as she looked down at herself; her left arm was placed in a plaster cast and her right arm was scarred.   
As she took a look around again her grey eyes spotted Margaery beside her bed she was resting in a armchair, asleep. A peek outside showed that it's already late. _Maybe 7 PM_ , Arya guessed, but through the curtains she couldn't see that much. Again her eyes searched for Margaery, inspecting her more throughly. Her face was pale, the skin under her eyes was redden and the skin seemed dried out. The long brown hair was unkempt and adorned her head, falling on the armrest of the armchair.   
Normally Arya would’ve let her sleep but panic came over her as she thought about Catelyn and Rickon, so she pulled out a white pillow from behind her back and threw it at Margaery’s face. Margaery was startled awake but was in no way angry at Arya. On the contrary, Margaery’s face was filled with relief. "Arya, you're awake. How are you?" "Good, I think. What's with mother and Rickon? Are they okay? Are they also in the hospital?” she asked worried. After the questions reached Margaery’s ears Arya was able to tell how the joy disappeared from Margaery’s face and turned into grief. Margaery’s stood up and sat on the edge of the bed and held Arya’s right hand. She began to stroke with her thumb over the back of the hand and shook her head. Sad eyes looked right at Arya. "I'm so sorry. Both of them died on the way here."

Arya couldn’t put into words how she felt in that moment, couldn't construed what the utterance caused in her, didn't want to believe it to be true. _My mother and my brother are dead._  Arya wanted to be sad, thought she should be, but she wasn't. Cold fury prepossessed her but her face was like a mask, showed absolutely no emotions, as if it became stone. _If Sansa hadn’t been there to stop me they both would be still alive. Again she took two of my family away. I hate her._  In this moment she regret that she had saved Sansa from Joffrey so much. She only had the hate against her sister in her head, couldn't think of anything else.  
Several minutes she stayed silent, didn't move a muscle, ‘till one thought made the mask of her face fall. "I have no home anymore." Her voice was weak and her eyes were empty. Margaery squeezed her hand. "Yes, you have." With a soft hand Margaery put a strand of hair behind Arya’s ear and gave her a little smile. "You can live with us until you're old enough to move out." Arya shook her head, unenthusiastic. Her grey eyes filled with anger and she scowled at Margaery. "I will not live with Sansa. She is the reason why they are dead. I could have helped them if I had gone earlier into the house." Arya’s voice was harsh and loud. Margaery shook her head, squeezed Arya’s hand again, harder. "You were surrounded by flames, lying unconscious on the floor when the firemen found you. You crashed through the stairs as you ran upstairs. The doctor said you can be happy that you just broke your arm." With carefully fingers she taped on her cast. "He said you would’ve been dead too if you had stayed longer in there." Margaery didn't seemed angry like Arya would have expected. She sounded weary. "Sansa is worried about you." Arya rolled her eyes and groaned as if Margaery had told her that Santa Claus is real. "You're her little sister, Stark. Of course she's worried about you. Sansa’s already at home, taking her stuff out of her room and into mine so you can have it. Right now she is in the city, buying you clothes and other things you’ll need. I’ve been here the whole day because she wants to know when you wake up." Margaery sighed. "Just give her a chance."   
The sound of her voice woke up some concerns in Arya, even if she didn't say a word, so she fell back into her thoughts. It was like she had built a wall of silence. _I hate Sansa. I'll never live under the same roof as her but she seems to try her best, so maybe I should too._  Her thoughts variegated every second. She found no resolve.   
After minutes of silence a nurse entered the room and the wall collapsed. The nurse talked with Margaery, but Arya didn't listen to what they spoke about, wasn't interested. The nurse sent Margaery back to home, because visiting time is inly until 8 PM. "We will pick you up tomorrow.", Margaery said to her before she left.

At 11 AM the next morning Margaery picked her up, without Sansa. _Thank God._ , Arya thought. "Your sister fell asleep on the sofa as she waited for me. I didn't want to wake her up, because she couldn't sleep the whole night.” Margaery explained on the way to their apartment.  
After both of them took off their shoes and entered the living room, Arya got a wild greeting for her surprise.   
Nymeria jumped at her, dragged her to the floor and licked all over her face. The surprise conjured a smile on Arya’s face and she had to giggle. The grey fur felt soft between her fingers as she petted Nymeria and took her into her arm.   
But the joy didn't last long, because the thud of Arya as she fell on the floor woke up her sister, who by now stood in front of her. "How are you?” Sansa asked with a melancholic voice. _She looks awful._ , Arya perceived.   
Sansa was wearing a bright jean and a grey hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. At her right arm Sansa had a bandage, which was Nymerias merit. To see that made Arya proud and because of this she gave her dog a kiss on the head before she stood up. Sansa’s face was paler than usually, the skin around her nose was redden and sore and her eyes were redden too because of a busted vein. Her hair was a little rumpled given she had woken up a minute ago.   
"Good.", Arya responded sharply. "Where is my room?" That was the only thing she wanted to know. She wanted to be alone and not to talk with her sister. She wasn't interested in what her sister had to say. "The second door on the right side.” Margaery threw in, standing beside her, and pointed in the corresponding direction.   
As she scurried past Sansa to the room, she shoved her sister out of the way with her shoulder. As if in command, Nymeria romped after her.

Sansa’s room was like hell for Arya.  
Everything was pink or white and furnished as if it belonged to a princess. All the walls were painted in soft pink. A big white canopy bed with light pink pillows stood under a big chandelier. The curtains of it were also pink. A big mirror stood together with a huge wardrobe on the left side of the room. All the decoration was pink. Even the candles of the chandelier had pink ribbons. Just at the mere sight Arya wanted vomit and cry.   
She just stood in the room a few seconds to take everything in. She sighed and went to open the window as she saw a second door on the left side of the room. _How didn't I see it earlier?_ , she asked herself. Nosily she opened it and went through.   
_This cunt has her own bathroom? It was so smart of her to move in with Tyrell. This bitch has so much money._  
Immediately she turned on the water as her grey eyes saw the bathtub. While the bathtub was filling with water, she looked around. Opened every cupboard, found several towels, a hairdryer, a toothbrush, which was still packed, a lot of care products, and tampons that made Arya smirk because she imagined how Sansa felt buying her little sister these.   
Gently she got into the hot water, leaning her broken arm onto the edge so the cast wouldn’t get wet. Over her earphones she listened to music from her cell phone so she could tune out for a moment.   
It wasn't easy for her to get out of her clothes; it took her a lot of time to do so. Arya is left-handed; it's difficult for her to just use her right hand. As she finished bathing she covered her small body in one of the pink towels and dried her brown hair. She felt better than before but then she had to think about Margaery said yesterday.  _Right now she is in the city, buying you clothes._    
With fear she ran out of the bathroom to the wardrobe and tore open it. After she saw the room she expected the worst; pink dresses and skirts, but it wasn't as bad as she thought. Sansa bought her some skirts and maybe two pants, which she didn't even like, but she could handle this. Still the wardrobe was really empty, what made her happy at this choice.   
She grabbed a black skirt and a dark blue sweater, under it she wore a white shirt so you could see the collar. As she looked in the mirror she didn't thought that she looked like herself but she came to terms with it quickly.   
Nymeria was lying on the bed and Arya spoke with her, stroking her grey fur while she pulled out her cell phone again and texted Gendry. **at the park in ten x**  "Come Nymeria, we're going for a walk.” she said with a gloomy sound in her voice and left her new room.   
"Where are you going?", Sansa, sitting on the sofa and in the arms of Margaery for comfort, asked as they watched a romance while Margaery tried to not fall asleep from boredom given she didn't want to anger Sansa. "I'm going for a walk with Nymeria. What else does it look?"  
Annoyed she went to the hallway to take on her black chucks while Sansa’s blue eyes watched her still. "Do you need help?", her sister asked her carefully, after she vainly tried to tie up her shoes. "No, I don't.", she answered angrily but Sansa ignored it. Sansa came up to her, squatted down and clapped on her upper leg as a sign that Arya should put her foot on it. The small brunette rolled her eyes, took a breath to swallow her anger and did what her sister was required of her.  
Without saying thank you after her sister was finished, she turned away to the front door and opened it. "Arya, the leash." Again she took a breath, turned around to Sansa and ripped the leash out of her sister’s hand.   
Along with Nymeria she left the apartment and slammed the door.

As she arrived at the park, she sat down on a bench and waited for Gendry impatiently while she watched Nymeria playing with another dog afar. She didn't keep her on a leash like Sansa would’ve wanted it. Arya never liked to see Nymeria on a leash. The park was very empty even if it was the middle of the day. In her memories the park was full of people but the last time she was here she was a child, playing hide and seek with her brothers.    
She didn't had to wait long. A minute after she sat down Gendry came. He wore a black leather jacket, which had the same color of his hair. Under it a brown polo-neck sweater covered his chest and also black pants adorned his legs.  "Since when do you wear skirts? And what happened to your arm?" His blue eyes flashed at her as he sat down beside her. "It's a long story; which has got nothing to do with you." She wasn't in a good mood, didn't want to talk to him.   
"Alright then, how much do you need?” he asked. Out of her cell phone case she pulled out twenty dollars and pressed it into his hand. With a little smirk he nodded, putting the money away and gave her two little bags of weed, which he got out of his jacket. Ready to go he stood up but Arya stopped him. "What else do you need little lady?” he laughed. "Can you roll the joint for me? And don't call me that, you jerk." Unwillingly she admitted that she needed help, especially from him. She didn’t like him. -He is conceited and gross.-, she always said.  
For a moment he laughed at her, holding his belly. "Can’t you do this by yourself?" With a bugged sight she looked at him, raised her broken arm a little. "I'm left-handed, stupid." The smile on his face got wider and he nodded, reached out his hand for the weed and out of his pocket he pulled out a leaf and a filter.   
After he was finished he gave her the joint. She lighted it, took a drag and crossly realized that he was still there. "What do you want?”, she asked grumpily without looking at him. "I think I earned a reward." In the corner of her eye she could see his sardonic grin. She groaned, took another drag and then passed him the joint. "I thought of a blowjob but this is enough for starters." She punched him in his arm; he laughed and pretended like it hurt. "Shut up."   
His giggling and his good mood annoyed her, but she had nothing better to do than to smoke with him. And so they spent a lot of time together sitting on the bench, watching some people in the park and joked about them, laughed and bantered. His presence didn't bother her anymore and she forgot why she didn’t liked him. Both of them were really high especially after Gendry rolled another joint.

It was already 5 PM as she went home with Nymeria. She had to knock for she had no key and Sansa opened the door. "Where were you for so long? I thought you just wanted to go for a walk with Nymeria.", she asked exasperatedly and crossed her arms. With slow steps Arya entered the apartment and began to take off her shoes. "What do you care?” she answered quietly, as she put her chucks into the shoe cabinet. Confused Sansa looked into her eyes. "Did you cry?" The solicitude in her voice wasn't not to hear.   
By now Margaery appeared behind Sansa by the doorframe, touched Sansa’s shoulder and shook her head. "I think your sister is still exhausted. We should leave her alone.” she said with an overtone, which told Arya that Margaery knew why her eyes were really red.   
Sansa nodded and disappeared in the living room while Margaery made way for Arya so she could go to her room but as she wanted to go past her, Margaery quickly grabbed her hard at her arm and leaned into her ear. "The next time I'll tell her, she whispered before she let her go.


	7. Sansa

"Margaery, don't fall asleep”, Sansa said to a half-asleep Margaery and gave her a soft punch in her shoulder. Margaery startled up. "I'm sorry but this kind of movie is so boring. Every time it's the same: Two completely different people fall in love with each other and even under the most difficult conditions they get together. Mr. Right finds Mrs. Right, happy ending and cut.” she explained while she rubbed her brown eyes. Sansa frowned, offended. "Then choose you what we’re going to watch."   
Margaery jumped up of joy, ran to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and a glass, and ripped Sansa the remote out of her hand. Sansa never let Mergaery choose a movie. "I think you don't want to drink?” Margaery asked even if she already knew the answer. Sansa shook her head. "What are we going to watch?” she wanted to know. "Grave Encounters. A horror movie. Elinor said it is really good." As she expected Sansa got an answer she didn't like. Sansa hated horror movies. She has a high startle response. Because of this she hid herself under the blanket while Margaery was full of joy, leaned forward and drunk her wine. _Sometimes I hate that we are so different_.

This movie was the worst for Sansa. Almost every second she got scared and made Margaery laugh with it. She didn't found that funny, she hated it.   
After a while Margaery made a drinking game of it, got vodka and a smaller glass from the kitchen, and drunk a shot every time Sansa screamed. It didn't take long ‘till Margaery was completely drunk and half asleep again, while Sansa held onto her tight because she was afraid. "The second part is shit", Margaery had said after the movie rolled like just ten minutes, and baffled Sansa with it.

A feeling of relief went through her as the second film was finally over. She stood up, brought the glasses and the alcohol back into the kitchen and turned the television off.   
Margaery was asleep and for a short moment Sansa thought if she should let her sleep on the sofa or bring her to bed. She decided for the second, ripping the blanket away from her best friend so she would wake up. Margaery groaned and tried to reach for the blanket but she didn't even came near it with her hand. "At least go to the bed.” Sansa said but her flatmate shook her head and turned to the side. "Come on, I'll help you.” she sighed.   
A sloppy smile came across the brunettes face as she heard that; Margaery opened her eyes, stretched out her arms. After Sansa helped her up Margaery stumbled towards her before falling into her arms. Sansa almost had to carry her all the way to her room.

After she brought her to the bed she wanted to go again but Margaery grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bed. Sansa let out a surprised groan as her best friend rolled over and climbed on the top of her body. "What are you doing?", Sansa asked shocked while Margaery buried her face in her neck and Sansa could feel the soft kisses she placed there. "I'm sorry", she slurred but didn't stop to kiss her. The redhead could feel how her cheeks got red and warm of embarrassment. She grabbed Margaery by the shoulders pushed her off her. "What is wrong with you?” she wanted to know. "I think I have a crush on you.” Margaery whispered softly, so softly that Sansa thought she must have heard it wrong. "What d-" Slowly Margaery closed the distance between their lips, denying Sansa of the air in her lungs to speak, and climbed on her body again, pressed her hips against Sansa’s.   
At first she didn't even react, didn't know if she should tell her to stop but then she closed her eyes and kissed her back.  _Margaery’s lips are soft and gentle._ , she thougt.   
Her best friend’s fingers were gently scraping across her scalp while Sansa didn't know where to put her hands. Margaery pressed herself firmly against Sansa’s front, breathed deeply through her nose and as she forced her tongue into Sansa’s mouth, Sansa felt a flutter low in her belly. Margaery kissed her like no other had before and she almost groaned in frustration as Margaery pulled away and broke the kiss but then her flatmate pressed sucking kisses to her neck and she let out a small whimper at the contact but didn't move her head or even open her eyes. Sansa felt a guilty flush rise up in her cheeks again as Margaery’s hand wandered her way down her neck but before she could reach her breast Sansa grabbed and stopped her, pushed her away again so strongly that Margaery almost fell out of the bed.   
"I ... I can't ... I can't do this.", she stuttered as she came back to herself, jumped out of the bed and left the room as fast as she could.

She went to the kitchen and drank some water, couldn't believe what just happened.   
_Don't panic over it.,_ she said to herself as she took a deep breath. _We are both old enough to talk about this the next day. Margaery is just very drunk ... again._  
Sansa went to the sofa and threw herself face down onto it, tried to switch off her brain and closed her eyes.


	8. Arya

The grey fur felt soft between her fingers. Nymeria’s head rested on her chest, eyes closed. Arya thought about her mother and brother and asked herself when the last time she made them happy was, but she couldn’t find an answer. It was too long ago. An emotional amalgam of sadness and hate spread in her ‘till the door opened and tore her out of her thoughts. "Do you know where Margaery is? I haven’t seen her throughout the day and it's already evening." Sansa asked with a nervous voice. She was wearing a black suede skirt combined with a mock neck jumper in pale pink.   
Arya rolled her eyes. "Yes.", she replied reluctantly. "And now fuck off." She flashed her eyes at her big sister and could only see the flames that killed Catelyn and Rickon in her eyes. "This is still my room you know.", Sansa said disgustedly and stepped up to her. Arya felt how the anger in her got bigger and bigger. With a flounce she stood up and Nymeria startled up.   
She wanted to say something but then her grey eyes spotted the medallion around Sansa’s neck and she lost her tongue for a moment. It was golden, embellished with engraved roses, and looked like it belonged to a queen or a princess. "Where did you get that?" she asked quietly and stared at it. Her voice got louder when she got no answer but still was soft even if her fury had grown. "Sansa, where did you get that?" The redhead swallowed, crossed her arms and raised her chin. "Arya, mom g-" "Father gave it to her at her anniversary. It's not yours!" Firmly her hand encompassed the medallion and ripped it of Sansa’s neck, who let out a painful groan and tried to relieve the pain with her hand.   
Arya turned away and opened the golden medallion. It had a picture of her father and mother in it. Both of them were smiling, had sparkling eyes and seemed very happy. Moisture got in her eyes and for a short moment everything around her got silent. Harder and harder she pressed her hand together, she could already feel how a imprint formed there. She could see them in front of her inner eye; they both laughed and joked together. She wished she could hug them. _I miss you._    
Slowly she turned to Sansa again. "You killed them!” she said, sounding almost like a fire-breathing dragon. "You don't even seem to care that mother and Rickon died. And I will never forget how you came home after father and Jon died, how angry you were because you had to take the bus and our 'stupid' father didn't pick you up!", she screamed. Sansa’s eyes narrowed, filled with anger and she stepped closer. "I understand that you're sad but it's not my fault that dad and Jon or mom and Rickon died, Arya. I loved them as much as you. I know that I behaved like a selfish hussy that day but I was a child. I didn't knew what had happen." "You're a liar!" Arya hit her sister on the shoulder with her right hand but the hit wasn't very strong with it so Sansa barely moved. "You never loved them. You only love yourself. I think that yo-" She was about to hit her again but Sansa grabbed her arm. "If I never loved them tell me why I was at dad and Jon's funeral and you not." Sansa interrupted, looked at her reproachfully and let go of her arm. "You should be thankful that I let you live in my home and gave you my room." "I would rather have died together with mother and Rickon as to share this fucking apartment with you! I shouldn't have helped you when Joffrey wanted to rape you! You can't belive how much I regret it. You are a-" "Sansa?"   
Margaery's voice came out the hallway and got Arya's attention so she stopped talking abruptly and looked at the door but Sansa didn't avert her eyes of Arya.  
She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms again. "We will talk later. I've got something more important to do.", she said, riped the medalion out of Arya’s small hand and went to the door with big steps but stopped in the doorframe. "And get your beast off the bed." She nooded in Nymeria’s direction and then disappeared out of the room.

Arya was angry, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears and felt the blood rasing in her head. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and called Gendry.

"That's really impressive.", Gendry said as Arya climbed out of her window on a tree and let herself fall onto the ground. "And that with a broken arm. Not bad." He nooded and raised his eyebrows. "Shut up.", Arya snaped, still angry because of her sister. "You can drive, right?” she asked as she walked past him and threw Margaery's car key at him, he caught it and smiled confused.

After she called him, she had run out of her room to the hallway, quitely, to grab her shoes while Sansa and Margaery were in their room. But then her grey eyes saw the key of Margaery's car lying in the shoecabinet and she couldn't resist.

Gendrys blue eyes got wide and a smile from ear to ear formed in his face as he saw the car and opened it immediately, got in and gave Arya a nood to his side as a sign that she should hurry up. She rolled her grey eyes but did what he wanted. -Why do boys like cars so much? -  "To whom does the car belong?" Gendry wanted to know before he started it. "No one important.", she replied annoyed, fastened her seatbelt. "Will we get into trouble?", he asked. "Probably.", Arya shrugged. "And now drive me away from here.", she commanded. Her small head leaned against the pane and she crossed her arms. Gendry could hear the anger in her voice but ignored it and stepped on the gas with a hint of a smile. Arya had no idea where he was driving but she didn’t care, she just wanted to get away from Sansa.

Out of her grey hoodie, which she stole from her sister this morning while she was still sleeping on the sofa, she got out a cigarette box. With the window rolled down, she pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. She didn’t cared about Margaery and how she react find it if she found out that she was smoking in her car right now. Gendry reached his hand out for a cigarette, not looking away from the road, but Arya just groaned and taped the ash off her cigarette on his hand. "Fuck you", he said, glancing at her as he rubbed the ash off his jeans. "What’s wrong with you?" "Shut up.", she replied angrily and took another drag of her cigarette. "Why are you so angry?" "It has nothing to do with you so like I said shut up. You're annoying." Gendry sighed, rolled his eyes and suddenly turned around the car and drove faster. Arya looked confused. "What are you doing?"  
He smiled at her, didn't answered and after they drove a while he stopped the car and got out. "Wait.", he said and disappeared into a small house.   
Arya had no idea what he was doing, but didn't really care about it and lit another cigarette. _Maybe he lives there._ , she thought.

After a while she began to wonder what he was doing that took him so long. Long ago she had taken the last drag of her cigarette and he was still not there. Just as she started to get out the car to look for him, he came out of the house. On his back was a backpack from where a black baseball bat looked out. In confusion Arya's grey eyes followed Gendry, who get back into the car again. He put the backpack onto the backseat. Without saying anything he steped on the gas again, drove definitly faster than he was allowed to, but Arya didn't mind.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their destination, Arya didn't know where they were. They weren’t driving on the road anymore but rather cross country. She didn't want to know how dirty Margaery's car was by now. Gendry stopped on a big place, grabbed his backpack and got out the car, gave Arya a sign with his head that she should follow him. _A junkyard. He brought me to a fucking junkyard._  
Almost everywhere broken and rusted cars stood, piled on big stacks, a lot of chests with all sorts of stuff, street signs and stuff, which Arya couldn't identify anymore. "What's the point of that shit? What are we doing here?” she asked him furiously. "You're angry. So I wanted to show you what I do when I have to calm down.” Gendry replied with a big grin on his face. He got the baseball bat out of his backpack and threw it at Arya, she caught it with her right hand. Confused she looked at the bat. It was made out of wood and it was lacquered black. Gendry's name was written on it with a white marker. "And what am I supposed to do with it?”, she wanted to know. "Let out your anger.” Gendry laughed, he had a sparkle in his eyes and pointed rapturously at the junk in front of them. "Most of all I like to smash the panes of the cars." He winked at her.   
Arya looked at one of the cars and thought about it for a moment. _His idea isn't that dumb._  She took a deep breath and went to the car she was looking at. She swung as hard as she could on one of the panes and felt amazing as the sound of broken glass came into her ears. With only one hand it wasn't so easy to hold the bat correctly but that didn't stop her from hitting the car again and again harder and harder. She thought about Sansa and how much she hated her as she hit the bat on the car.   
Meanwhile Gendry still stood near Margaery's car, fished a cigarette box and a loudspeaker out of his backpack. He put a cigarette between his lips, lit it and took a drag while he put the loudspeaker on the roof of Margaery's car and connected his cell phone with it. Arya was slightly startled as the song _Smells Like Teen Spirit_  from Nirvana at full volume rang out. She turned around to Gendry, who smiled proudly at her and made her laugh with it.   
He came up to her andstretched out his hand for the bat. Briefly Arya lingered but then she gave it him, wanting to know what he was going to do. Gendry took a last drag of his cigarette and gave it Arya. At a leisurely pace he went to a damaged mannequin, which stood beside another car, and beat off the head with the bat.  
The head flew in a wide arc over the place and Arya had to laugh, took a drag of the cigarette while Gendry smiled at her. He bent his knees slightly and hit the ground twice with the bat. "Throw something to me.", he said.   
She stubbed the cigarette out on the ground, grabbed an empty bottle that was lying on the ground between a lot more, and threw it in his direction. Like a child Gendry rejoiced over the thousand shards of the broken bottle that flew through the air after it made contact with the bat, and Arya liked it too. On and on she threw stuff at him, which he smashed in the air, laughed and even danced a little to the music. She wanted to do the same. 

In her right hand she held the baseball bat, doubting she could hit the kind of ball that Gendry held in his hands ready to throw. But as it flew at her she hit it at full speed. It flew fast towards Margaery’s car and hit the left wing mirror, ripped it completely off. _Margaery is going to kill me._ , she thought for a moment but then she saw Gendry's shocked look and bursted into laughter even when the car looked awful; the white color was hidden under dirt. She was too happy to care about Margaery so she just asked Gendry to throw some other stuff.

It went on and on like this. They smashed a thousand things, skidded around and danced to the loud music. Arya was really happy, couldn't even remember anymore why she was so angry at Sansa. After a while the music went dead because the loudspeaker was out of battery. 

They climbed onto Margaery's car, sat on the roof and smoked a joint together, looked into the sky where you could see already a few stars. "Why were you so angry before we got here?”, Gendry asked carefully as he passed Arya the joint. She sighed. "Because of my sister. I hate her.", she answered and took a drag. "You wouldn't understand. It's like hell to have to live with someone you hate." To Arya's astonishment Gendry laughed briefly, something that provoked her in a moment’s notice. She isn't the type of person who opens up to someone; she expected another kind of reaction, so she frowned and wanted to say something but Gendry leapfrogged her. "You can believe me when I say that I understand you pretty well.”, he said with a soft voice and Arya's face relaxed. "A few months ago my father’s new wife moved with us and I hate her." He took the joint out of Arya's hand; let the smoke run through his lungs. "She is a cunt who pretends that she is my mother and bosses me around like a dog.", he added and rolled his blue eyes. "You mean like the stepmother of Cinderella?” Arya asked with a smirk. "Even worse.” Gendry replied and laughed, gave her the joint and laid down. Both of his arms were under his head as he looked up into the sky and smiled. After Arya took a last drag of the joint, she threw it away and laid down beside Gendry.

They laid still for a long time on the roof of Margaery's car and looked into the sky, talked about everything that came into their minds. For the first time Arya felt free again.

"Can you do me a favor?", Arya asked as they got in the car again. "Of course, what is it?” Gendy answered smiling. "I need to go somewhere else before I go home.” she said while she fastened her seatbelt. "And I need your baseball bat." Gendry raised one eyebrow. "No problem.” he laughed, grabbed the bat from the backseat and gave it to her. "I’ll take you anywhere you want. You can keep the bat."


	9. Margaery

Wearily Margaery let herself fall onto the bed, while Sansa closed the door and scurried through the room to fish some nightclothes out of the closet. Margaery still felt sick and dizzy. _I definitely drank too much._  "Where were you? It's already 2 o'clock and I didn't heard anything about you all day.", her best friend asked annoyed and Sansa disappeared into the bathroom, as she felt uncomfortable changing her clothes in front of someone else, even in front of Margaery, but Margaery didn't mind the lack of trust. "I was at a meeting and after that I was at the bar with the girls because Elinor wanted to tell us something important.” she replied and yawned. She spoke a bit louder so Sansa could hear her in the bathroom. "And why didn't you answer my calls or told me where you were going before you left?" Sansa's voice had become quieter through the door, but Margaery could still hear the reproachful undertone clearly. "I'm sorry, my cell phone was on vibrate mode and I didn't want to wake you up this morning. That's why I told Arya where I’d be. But I should’ve known that she wouldn’t tell you.” she replied smiling and rolled her eyes. "You know, you sleep like a stone. She stole your blanket, took your legs off the sofa so she could sit beside you and watched a movie in full volume as I came into the living room."

As Sansa came back into the room wearing grey sweatpants and an old hoodie, Margaery sat up and took off her coat and high heels, throwing them on the floor and smiled at Sansa, who looked annoyed. "Elinor's boyfriend proposed to her yesterday.” Margaery said rapturously but Sansa just crossed her arms and gave her an angry look. "Cool. I hope you'll tidy this away.” she answered and pointed at the coat and shoes, which laid in front of her on the floor. Margaery sighed and let her body fall onto the bed again, closing her eyes. "Sansa, what's your problem again?”, she asked carefully.

As she got no answer, she opened her eyes again and looked at the angry looking face of her best friend. The redhead stepped near her, grabbed the collar of her white blouse and slightly pulled on it so she could get a better view of Margaery's neck. "Of course. It's hardly surprising that you had no time to call me.", she said and let out a indignant laugh. "You're so disgusting." Margaery stroke of her hand and sat up again. She totally forgot that her neck was dotted with love bites and so she wanted to explain herself. "Sansa, I-" "Wait. Didn't you launch yourself on me yesterday? Stuck your tongue into my mouth and told me that you had a crush on me?” Sansa interrupted her. "I mean, what is wrong with you?" Her voice got louder and she began to wave her hands around. "It's unbelievable what a slut you are. Can't you handle to survive a day without whoring around? Yesterday I thought the whole night about our kisses and about what you said and today I woke up and wanted to talk to you about it but you weren't there, didn't answer my calls, didn't tell me where you were or when you'd be coming back. No. Instead you stay away all day to have sex with some girl or guy. And of course you're drunk again." Margaery slouched her shoulders and stood up. After seven years of friendship it took Sansa not even a second to notice if Margaery was drunk or not. "Sansa, I'm really sorry about yesterday and today. But please, I don't want to argue with you again. Just let us talk about it in peace." Softly she touched Sansa's shoulder to calm her. "I know I should ha-" "No!” Sansa snapped at her, swatted away Margaery’s hand and pushed her away. Margaery stumbled on her own feet and fell back onto the bed. She didn't know what she could do, what she could say. She didn't want to argue with Sansa. She'd love nothing better than to just sleep off her jag and talk with her later. But still she felt sorry for what she did and guilty for what her best friend felt right now.

Sansa groaned and rolled her eyes as Margaery fixed her skirt and stood up again. "You know you can't always get what you want. You're not the Ms. Perfect you think you are, even if your parents taught you that." Confused Margaery stood in front of her, wondering why Sansa was so mad about it. "Right? I mean seriously you always got what you want; your parents bought you everything you wanted no matter how expensive it was, in school every second girl wanted to be like you and every second boy was in love with you and you loved it. I think you hooked up with the whole school." Margaery could see how the fury in Sansa's eyes got bigger and bigger with every word she said. _She knows that this isn't true. Why is she saying all of this?_  
"I don't even want to know how many men and women shared that bed with you while I wasn't home.", she screamed and pointed at Margaery's bed. "Oh, don't you remember what you did to Jeyne in school with your slutty behavior? Or to Elinor when you 'accidentally' fell on her brothers lap at her birthday because you were too drunk. Come on, you probably had a thing with almost everyone in this town." "Sansa, yo-" She tried to get the attention of the redhead but Sansa ignored her completely and continued to scream at her. "Sex and alcohol are the most important things for you in life. Aren't they? That's the reason why you couldn't call me today and why I'm still up even if I have to go to work in a few hours because I wanted to talk to you. And I'm sure that you hoped that I would be sleeping when you came home. This is so selfish of you, to leave me alone with ... with everything." As her eyes filled with tears, Margaery understood, grabbed Sansa gently by her shoulders and looked worried into her eyes. "Sansa, that has nothing to do with me, right? What happened?”, she asked softly. Her best friend tried to push her away again but it was unsuccessful. She was too weak. "Of course it's about you ... you ... you are ... I hate-" Before Sansa could finish the sentence she bursted out crying and gave in, letting herself fall into Margaery's arms, who hugged her tightly.

"My sister hates me.", Sansa said under her breath and hugged Margaery back.  
She was a little at ease by the fact she was right and Sansa's anger had nothing to do with her because she knew that she couldn't handle a new argument in this moment.  
Sansa's head rested on her shoulder while one of Margaery's hands ran through her hair to calm her and the other hold her firmly. _Of course it wouldn't take long till Arya and Sansa had an argument._ , she thought.  
For a while they just stood there in the middle of the room, hugging. Margaery waited until Sansa calmed down and stopped crying. She looked at her. The blue eyes were still rheumy and Sansa looked quite tired. Margaery sighed at that sight and moved her head in the direction of the bed, giving Sansa a questioning look. The redhead understood and nodded slightly.

Without saying a word, she took Sansa's hand and climbed into the bed. As she laid down she reached out her arms for Sansa, who laid herself right next to her. Her head was buried in Margaery’s neck and one of her hands was placed on her stomach. "What did Arya do?” Margaery asked while she put a strain of red hair behind Sansa's ear. "I wore that medallion, which my mom gave me when I moved out and then she got angry with me and ... and said that ... that ..."  
Margaery could feel how her neck got wet as Sansa started crying again, so she gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and began to stroke her back gently in circular shapes, her fingers running all over it to sooth Sansa.  
"She wished Joffrey had ... r-raped me. It's my ... my fault that mom, dad, Rickon and Jon are dead.  I-I didn't loved them because I'm selfish. I'm a liar and I don't care about their deaths. She would rather be dead than to live with me and ... and she ripped off the medallion from my neck and now the chain is broken." The redhead’s voice sounded weak.  
A feeling of guilt spread inside Margaery as she listened to her. Especially because she could barely keep her eyes open.  
"I-I don't understand her. She ... she is my little sister. Almost the only one of my family, who is still left. And she hates me and probably whishes my death. I'm sure that she didn't recognized me when she saved me from Joffrey, otherwise she wouldn't have helped me. She would have watched with joy." "I don't think so.", Margaery said softly, with a little drunkenly smile. "Why?", Sansa wanted to know and lifted up her head. "You belong to her family and she always loved her family. Or do you really thing she would have chopped off Joffrey's hand if she wouldn't have recognized you? I mean she would have gotten in a lot of trouble when he would have told the police. I don't believe that she would do such a thing for a stranger. Even if she'll never admit it, I'm sure that she loves you.", Margaery told her. "She is hurt that Catelyn and Rickon died and has to live with us now. And I can understand that. I know that doesn’t gives her the right to behave like this but probably she just needs time. Maybe tomorrow everything will be different." Sansa shook her head. "Maybe in a few years, but not tomorrow. Come on its Arya.", she said smiling and Margaery laughed.

"Do you remember that time you broke the stove?” Margaery asked her best friend. "Yeah, but what has that got to do with my sister?", Sansa asked and wiped away her tears. "The glass of it was spread all over the floor in your kitchen and we both hid in your room, hoping  that your mother wouldn't find us there when she came home." Sansa let out a little laugh. "That was so stupid of us.” she said. "Yeah, it was.” Margaery admitted, nodding  while her fingers ran through the hair of her best friend. "But when your mother came home Arya told her that she was the one who did that" A big smile formed on Sansa's lips. "She got grounded for a week. I'll never forget how my mom screamed at her. I never understood why Arya did that." "I don't know either.” Margaery said. "But I know that Catelyn wouldn't have let us go to the birthday party we had next day had she known it wasn't Arya's fault."  
Sansa groaned and rolled her eyes. "I wish she wouldn't have let us go there." The brunette frowned confused. "Why?” she asked. "Because that birthday was the worst.” Sansa said and raised an eyebrow, looking at Margaery with a smirk. "That was the day where you thought it would be a great idea to get totally drunk and threw up on my favorite dress." "Sorry." Margaery replied and tried to hide her giggle. "Maybe it wasn't the fault of the alcohol. That was Jeyne's birthday wasn't it? I probably threw up because I couldn't stand to have to look at her any longer." Sansa rolled her eyes. "It was definitely the alcohol. Jeyne and you didn't hate each other at that time.” she said and smiled back at her.  
Both of them were quiet for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes. "You know Jeyne will move to Winterfell in a few months." "I know.” Margaery said, groaned and closed her eyes.  
Jeyne Pool is a good friend of Sansa, who lives in King’s Landing now. She had to move there because of her father's job. She was too young to stay in Winterfell alone at the time. But still Jeyne and Sansa stayed in touch.  
"She will probably live here with us until she can move in.", the redhead explained. "Mhmm." Margaery said tired. "Don't you dare to fall asleep. I still want to talk with you", Sansa said and hit Margaery’s shoulder softly. "I would never do such a thing.” she mumbled still her eyes closed. Even if she couldn't see it, she could feel Sansa's eyes looking at her. After minutes of silence the redhead sighed in frustration and laid her head back on Margaery's shoulder.

The disappointment in Sansa's voice gave her a feeling of guilt. _She stayed awake to talk to me and has to go to work in a few hours. I can't just go to sleep._  So she convinced herself to break the silence even if she just wanted to sleep. "I'm sorry that I kissed you.” she said mildly and let her fingers run through the red hair again. "Why?” Sansa asked with a low voice. The brunette could feel Sansa’s breath in her neck while she talked. "I pushed you to something you didn't want. I know I shouldn't have done it.” she replied. Sansa lifted her head up and Margaery opened her eyes again to look into Sansa's. -She looks nervous.-, she thought. "What ... what you said ... you know?" Sansa began to stutter and Margaery raised a brow in confusion, not knowing what her best friend was trying to say that had her that nervous. "You mean that I have a crush on you?"  
Immediately Sansa’s cheeks got red like her hair and she averted her eyes off Margaery as the words reached her ears. She nodded insecurely. "Did ... did you mean it? O-or did you just say it so I ... I would ..." Margaery couldn't stop but smiling. With a soft hand she took Sansa's chin and lifted it up again so Sansa’s blue eyes looked at her. "It wasn't a lie.” Margaery said while her knuckles ran over one of the red cheeks. Her heartbeat began raising as Sansa's eyes looked down at her lips. She didn't liked the feeling because it was new. She had never felt something like this before. It was like her heart was just seconds away from beating out of her chest. But then the blue eyes turned to her neck and made Margaery shiver. In that moment Margaery hated herself for being so stupid. _How the fuck is she supposed to believe you when the love bruises at your neck are tell her the complete opposite?_ , she asked herself reproachfully. "Sansa, that has not-"

Abruptly she stopped trying to explain herself as she felt Sansa's lips on her skin. It was just a little kiss on her cheek but still Margaery could feel the heat rising in her cheeks; her heart beating faster, like never before. Her brown eyes got wide and Sansa buried her face into her neck again in embarrassment.  
Neither of them said anything. Margaery just laid there like she was frozen and looked at the ceiling. She felt a little dumb because of this feeling. _I'm not a thirteen year old girl, who just had her first kiss. It wasn't even a real kiss and I kissed her before so why am I feeling this flutter in my belly? That's not typical of me at all._  Suddenly she was wide awake and couldn't think clear, hoping that all of this was just the fault of the alcohol.  
Carefully she took Sansa's hand, which rested on her stomach, and placed it right above her left breast, pressed it softly with her own hand. She wanted Sansa to feel her fast heartbeat, wanted to share this feeling with her and as Sansa's hand came in touch with her chest Margaery could feel a smile forming on the lips of her flat mate at the skin of her neck.

It didn't take long until Sansa was asleep, her hand still resting on her chest and she could feel her breath in her neck. Margaery couldn't sleep, didn't want to. She felt awful after what her best friend said and wanted to make it good again. Softly she took Sansa's hand and laid it beside. _Please, don't wake up._ , she thought as she got out of the bed slowly. Carefully Margaery took Sansa’s head off her shoulder and placed it on a pillow instead. Much to Margaery's relief, Sansa didn't move a muscle and kept sleeping calmly. Margaery couldn’t help herself and had to smile at this sight. She could watch Sansa sleep all day but that would be creepy. She put a red strand of hair behind Sansa's ear before she numbly lurched to her mirror.  
Margaery was still wearing her black skirt and white blouse, which she chose for the meeting. She moved closer and surveyed her neck and face as well as she could, given she was in the dark. Red stains decorated the left side of her neck, her skin was pale, her lips were sore and the skin around them was a little reddened. Softly her fingers ran over them down to her neck. While she stood there she thought about Sansa's words. She knew her best friend didn’t meant to hurt her but the more she looked at her reflection she realized how right Sansa was. _If I hadn’t avoided her, Arya wouldn't have said anything of this to her and she wouldn't have to be sad. I didn't think about her. I was selfish._    
Quickly but quietly she averted her eyes off the mirror and left her room. She went to the kitchen and took a sip of some water before she went to Arya's door. It was almost 3 AM but Margaery was sure that Arya wouldn't be asleep, so she knocked gently and opened the door. After what Sansa said about her sister, she really wanted to talk to Arya because she didn't want to see her best friend crying again because of her.

But as she entered the room only one pair of yellow eyes looked at her, nothing else. No one except Nymeria filled the room with life. Margaery quickly switched on the lights and ran to Arya's bathroom with the hope that she may be in there but the younger Stark girl wasn't there. As her eyes spotted the wide-open window they narrowed and Margaery sighed. She could feel a headache spread out in her head at the thought of having to search the young girl now. She closed the window and went back to her room, grabbed her cell phone, which laid beside Sansa’s on the nightstand and dialed Arya's number. Margaery put the cell phone between her shoulder and ear so she could take on her high heels and coat again, which she picked up off the floor. _Voicemail. Great._    
A last time she looked at Sansa to make sure that she was still asleep and then she grabbed a pencil and a pice of paper of her desk and wrote Sansa a note that she went looking for Arya so she dosen't have to wonder where she is if she wakes up. She left it near Sansa on the bed before she slowly left the room.

She flitted out of the apartment and ran down the stairs. As she stood in front of the building she was confused. Her car wasn't where it was supposed to be. With soft fingers she touched her forehead and thought where it could be because she couldn't remember where she left it.  _Maybe it's still at the bar. I drove with it there, right?_ , she asked herself and was unsure.  
She shook her head as she came out of her thoughts and began to walk to Hot Pie's at a smart pace. If she was honest with herself, Margaery didn't even have a clue where Arya could be except at the bar. So she really hoped that Arya would be there and if not she would take her car and drive around town until she found her. It was already dark outside and you could see the stars in the sky, nobody around in miles to see and it was so quiet the only thing that sounded in Margaery’s ears was the clicking of her heels. She tried calling Arya again but again: voicemail.  
Margaery began to worry about her. _What if she isn't at the bar? What if something happened to her? What am I supposed to tell Sansa?_  As the lighted sign caught her eye her legs began to move faster.  
Turbulently she entered the building, within seconds her brown eyes got an overview of the room: lots of drunk people sat at the tables and talked loudly, couples who almost ate each other up, and in the right corner she saw Elinor and Alla still sat at their cracker-barrel.

 _Of course they are still there.,_  she thought and rolled her eyes as she went to their table, Arya nowhere to be seen. Her friends were eating something what made Margaery's stomach turn. "What are you doing here again? I thought you would be too embarrassed to come again after what happened today.", a very drunk Elinor laughed and wiggled with her eyebrows, pointing at Margaery's neck. "Please, shut up about it.", Margaery answered harshly. "Have you seen Arya, Sansa's sister? She sneaked out through the window." Both of her friends first looked at each other and then shook their heads.  
Margaery sighed and sat down beside Elinor, grabbing cell phone again. "I'll call Megga, maybe she saw her. Did she left long ago?”, she asked while she brought the cell phone to her ear but Elinor took it out of her hand and hung up. "Hey!", Margaery snapped. "I don't think you have to do this.” Elinor said smiling and pointed at a table at the other end of the bar. Megga was sitting on it and making out with a guy who Margaery thought looked a bit creepy. She frowned a brow at the sight and let her head desperately fall onto the table. "Great.", she groaned and looked up again. "What am I supposed to do now? I have no idea where Arya could be." "Come on Margaery, we were her age once! We sneaked out plenty of times and nothing ever happened.” Elinor said. "Yeah, I know. But she is Sansa's sister I-" "If you want I can help you look for her.", Alla submitted. "I'm sober and don't need to go to work tomorrow." "See.", Elinor said and nodded. "You will find her. You both can take my car because I can't drive like this and that slut neither." She pointed at Megga again and gave Alla her car keys. "Thanks, but we don't need yours. Mine has to be here still.” Margaery told Elinor as she stood up. "Still? You do remember that I picked you up and you left your car at home or did you really came in your car right now like this?” her friend wanted to know. Confused Margaery frowned. "But ... my car wasn't there when I left ten minutes ago."  
Hectically Margaery rummaged through her coat for her car keys but she couldn't find them. Elinor cleared her throat to get Margaery's attention again. "Do you remember that time we were maybe sixteen or seventeen and took your father’s car to drive to that concert next town?" Elinor asked with a smile and raised eyebrows, and Margaery understood what she wanted to say by mentioning that. "Oh my god no, please don't let her be this dumb." Margaery quickly grabbed Alla by her arm and dragged her out of the building, while Elinor waved them goodbye.

"Where should I drive to?" Alla asked after they got in Elinor's car. Margaery leaned her head against the pane and thought.  She didn't know Arya that well to know where else she could be or with who.  
Further still, Margaery felt dizzy and just wanted to sleep but she was too worried about Sansa's little sister. _If she really took my car I need to find her and bring her home safely before something bad happens to her._  Then she remembered how bad the car of her father looked liked after she and her friends took it secretively because none of them were sober and could really drive. They drove into a tree not even ten meters away from their house as they came back. With that in mind, Margaery said goodbye to her own car mentally. _And after that I'll kill her._ , she added in her head.  
"I don't know. Just drive along the street, maybe we will see her.", she replied with a small voice. "I don't even know where I would go except to a party if I were her age and sneaked out."  
They drove around for five minutes and saw nobody. Margaery already got impatient and nervous. She was on the verge of calling the police, after all Arya is just sixteen and can't drive so something bad could have happened to her but then Alla tore her out of her thoughts. "Maybe she is at her mother’s grave” she said and Margaery rolled her eyes. "The funeral is in two days you idiot." She sighed, but then her eyes got widened and she raised her head as she thought more about friend’s words. Excited and nervous all at once she punched Alla softly on her shoulder repeatedly. "You have to turn around! And hurry! Oh my god I love you! I know where she is!"

As they came near the building her eyes caught her car immediately. Even if she saw how dirty it was and that one of the side mirrors was missing, she wasn't angry. She was relieved that she found her.  
Arya sat in front of the burned building; her head leaned against the wall and in her lap laid a baseball bat. She didn't look up as they drove near her. The lights of the car let Margaery see how afwul Arya's face looked; the skin under her eyes was red while the rest of it was pale. She looked tired and like she cried for days especially because her eyes were red. Her hair was covered under the hood of the grey hoodie she wore.  
Quickly Margaery gave Alla a kiss on her cheek and thanked her, stood out of the car and went over to Arya. She took of her coat and laid it over the shoulders of the younger girl, took her in her arms as she sat beside her. "I'm sorry.” Arya said with a weak voice, almost crying and leaned her head against Margaery's shoulder. Margaery stroke her back and waved Alla goodbye as she drove away.  
"Just don't sneak out again.” she told Sansa's sister, who nodded in understanding. "And you can't just take my car and drive it. You are too young to drive. Don't you know all that could have happened? You could have got into an accident.” she said and kissed the head of the small girl. She was thankful that nothing happened to her. "I wasn't the one who drove the car." Arya said and looked down at the baseball bat. "Gendry drove me here. He has a driver license." Slowly her fingers ran over the name, which was written down on the bat. "I told him to drive me here and to leave me alone.", she snuffled and then looked behind her at the burned building that had been her home a few days ago. Her grey eyes mixed with sadness and fury. "Do you want to talk about this?” Margaery asked her softly but Arya shook her head. "No.", she said. "I want to go home."  
Slightly she managed to get on her feet, looked a last time at the house before she took a step in the direction of the Margaery’s white car with the bat in her right hand. Margaery nodded and followed her.

"Perhaps Gendry will help you tomorrow , given he was the one who drove.", Margaery told Arya as they got into her car. The young girl raised a brow in confusion at her. "Help me with what?” she asked and handed her the car keys "Help you cleaning my car.", Margaery answered, winking at her.  
She started the engine and slowly left the house behind them. Her head was still cloudy but she could think straight enough to drive them home safely, or so she told herself.  
"Only because I'm not that angry with you and I’m not screaming at you doesn’t mean that there will be no consequences for you. You still stole my car and now it looks like this." With a sigh Arya let her body fall back into her seat. "Fine.", she murmured just loud enough to be heard. "And you will pay for the repair of the side mirror.” Margaery added, comparing herself with the strict sound of her father’s voice the day she had to face him after they crashed his car. She never had seen him so angry before.  
Arya looked rather lost, as she glanced at her. "I don't have any money.” she said. "You are old enough to get a job and you’re still on vacations, so you have enough time to go to work.” Margaery mentioned while she turned left.  
She drove slower as usual, because she realized after a few minutes of driving that it would have been better if they just had gotten into Elinor's car so Alla would have driven. Her brain wasn't in perfect conditions to concentrate on the road in that moment.  
Arya crossed her arms and looked out the window, not saying anything about the proposal. Instead she watched the stars in the dark sky like she had never seen them before.

"And about your sister ...” Margaery began to tell her and Arya turned her head away from Margaery. "What now?” she interrupted petulantly. "You can't be like that to her, Stark. I know you don’t want to live with her and that you don’t like her but being mean to her doesn’t make the situation better." Margaery said gently. "No, it's true that I don't like her.", Arya snapped at her. "I hate her."  
Frustrated, Margaery sighed and stopped the car. They were already in their street. She parked the car further than usual so Sansa wouldn’t see it when she went to work before Arya cleaned it. She stopped the engine and looked at Arya, who watched the stars again, acting like Margaery wasn't even there.  
"Do you know what my biggest wish was when I was a child?" she asked her with a lovely voice and the uninterested girl averted her eyes off the stars to look in Margaery's smiling face in confusion. "I wished that I had a big sister." Arya groaned and rolled her eyes. "That's a lie. You're just saying that so I'll think about how lucky I'm to have Sansa.” she said annoyed. "No, it's true.” Margaery told her and shook her head, still smiling. "I wrote a letter to Santa about it. My grandmother still has the letter because she found it funny that I thought it would be possible to get a new sibling that was older than me."  
The narrowed eyes of Arya now relaxed and it seemed that she wasn't that uninterested anymore about what Margaery was going to tell her. "But you already have a big brother, why would you have wanted to have a sister?” she asked mulishly. "Loras and I always had a great relationship with each other but I also wanted a sister because I always thought that she could make my life much easier and that she could help me to grow up especially because my parents were never at home because of their work. I mean there are things of which a brother has no clue about because he is a boy. And you can't steal his clothes.” she said and pulled at Arya's grey hoodie, which she knew belong to Sansa. "For example when this entire puberty thing starts. And I know that you always went to Sansa when something... in your body changed.", Margaery said and gave Arya a little smirk, who pressed her lips together and averted her eyes off her immediately after she heard that. But Margaery knew that she was still listening.  
"I know that you both are very different and sometimes I thought the only thing that connected each other is that you belong to the same family but now I see how much you both need each other. I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn’t been there when she met Joffrey or what…when you were alone as ...” she stopped for a moment and swallowed. "... You know."

Softly, she touched Arya's shoulder to get her full attention. And it worked, as Arya looked at her again. And she didn't looked angry anymore, rather happy and sad at the same time. "You know, Stark. You have a really strong character and I think that your sister was conducive to it even if you don't believe it. Please, do me a favor and don't be so mean to her, because she really loves you and your behavior is hurting her." Margaery told Arya and for a short moment it seemed like Arya was really thinking about everything. "Can we go in now? I want to eat something and then go to sleep.” Arya said calmly. "Of course.” Margaery nodded. "But be quiet, Sansa is sleeping and has to get up in half an hour."

Immediately she let her herself fall onto the bed right beside Sansa and closed her eyes as she entered her room. Still she was smiling because Arya insisted that Margaery gives her her cell phone so she can call Gendry cause hers is dead and Margaery didn't know what she found cuter: that Gendry told her to call him when she got home safely or that Arya knows his number off by heart.  
Margaery was so happy to feel the soft mattress under her body because she was so tired. She didn't even bothered taking off her shoes or her coat. But her happiness didn't last long. Before she could fall asleep Sansa's alarm went off.

Unwillingly she stood up along with Sansa. The redhead yawned and stretched herself, looking at Margaery confused. "Why do you have your coat and shoes on?” she asked. "You don't want to know.” Margaery answered sleepily, already forgot that she left note, which Sansa didn't seem to have seen it yet. "I will change my clothes and then I will go back to sleep. So have fun at work."  
Still confused and with a suspicious look Sansa left the room. Margaery grabbed short pants and an old t-shirt out of her closet. Just before she went to bed again Sansa's voice sounded out of the living room. "Margaery?"

Unmotivated Margaery followed the voice and as she entered the living room Sansa stood beside the sofa with a plate of food in one of her hands and a little note in the other. She took a step near her best friend, who handed her the note, smiling. "It's from Arya.” Sansa said happily and so Margaery read it out loud. "I'm sorry that I was so mean to you. I promise that I will change my behavior. Signed: Arya." The writing looked like it belonged to a four year old so there was no doubt that it was Arya’s, who wrote like that because of her broken arm. Margaery turned around the note to look at the other side because there were also something written down. "But please don't make me say it to you. Bread, milk, butter ... she wrote that on our grocery list.", Margaery laughed. "I think this is the first time that she feels sorry for anything she did to me." Sansa said with a big smile from ear to ear and looked down at the plate in her hand. On it were scrambled eggs and toast with cheese. "Arya made it for me.", she mentioned and looked thoughtful at it. "Don't you want to eat it then?” Margaery asked but the redhead shook her head. "You know Arya is the worst in the kitchen.” she answered. "You can taste it if you want." She held the plate in Margaery's direction, who shrugged and took some of the scrambled eggs between her fingers. "Come on Sansa. What could you do wrong in making scrambled eggs?", Margaery asked before she put the food into her mouth. Right after it came in touch witch her tongue, Margaery fell into a coughing fit and Sansa laughed at her. "See?" The eggs were completely over salted and it took a while for Margaery to stop coughing. "You were right.” she admitted. "At least it's the thought that counts."


	10. Sansa

Sansa came home from work and entered the living room, in which she found Arya and Margaery sitting on the sofa, watching TV. She walked over to her little sister and gave her a little hug and a kiss on the cheek before she sat down between her sister and Margaery.   
"Don't you dare doing this ever again." Arya said and glanced at her for a moment but Sansa didn't care. She was happy about Arya's apology even if it was just something Arya wrote down on a piece of paper. "Do you want something?" her little sister asked Sansa with an annoyed tone and held a bowl of chips in her direction, her grey eyes were narrowed. Sansa shook her head as she wasn't hungry. Arya shrugged and took a hand full of chips, which she put in her mouth. Smiling Sansa laid her head onto Margaery's shoulder.

After work Sansa was very tired, especially because she had about two hours of sleep last night. She was so tired that all it would take in that moment for her to fall asleep would be only a second. She closed her eyes and began to listen to the sound of the TV. It seemed to her that they were watching a horror movie because of the screams; which came out of the speaker and Arya's giggles.   
Since they were kids she loved horror movies whilst Sansa hated them. Arya would often sneak out of her room and go to Jon's room to watch some horror films with him. He never cared that she was definetly too young for them.   
_Probably that was the reason that Arya wasn’t one to be easily scared,_ Sansa thought to herself, because if she was honest with herself, she had never seen Arya being afraid of something.

"At 3 Elinor and Megga will pick me up because they want to go to a restaurant. Do you want to come with us?", Margaery asked her quietly, almost whispering, while her hand ran through Sansa's hair. Her voice sounded as lovely as always; and even if she couldn't see it, Sansa knew that Margaery was smilling.   
"Of course I'll come with you. It's been quite a while since I last saw them." she answered. "And you? Do you want to come with us, too?" Margaery asked Arya and immediatly Sansa opend her eyes so she could see the reaction of her sister. She wanted to know if her little sister wanted to spend the day with her but the attention of the younger Stark was glued to the TV and it took Arya a bit until she relized that Margaery was talking to her. "What? No ... no, I've already planned something for today.", she said with her mouth so full of chips that Sansa could barely understand her. _Of course_ , she thought and rolled her eyes.

Her sight went to the TV: A blonde woman was running away from a guy who wore a white hockeymask. He was chasing her with a knife through a forest. As the woman trampled over her own feet into the mud, Arya let out a little laugher that made Sansa roll her eyes again. She never understood what someone could possibly enjoy by watching a horror movie. _It's just scary_ , she always said when she got asked why she hated watching them.

"With your boyfriend?" Margaery asked Sansa’s little sister to tease her. Sansa’s blue eyes widdened as the word  _boyfriend_  came into her ears and she sat up again, looking at Arya.   
"You? You have a boyfriend?" she wanted to know and Margaery's giggle made Sansa realize that her voice sounded more shocked then it should’ve.   
Never before had her little sister had a boyfriend or even shown she was interested in boys. Sansa couldn't understand it as she was younger and even thought something was wrong with her sister, even if Arya was just thirteen when she moved out. But Arya had never been like other girls and thus Sansa always thought that Arya’s opinion about love and relationships wouldn't change.   
Annoyed Arya glanced at Margaery "He isn't my boyfriend.” she answered harsh and looked back at the TV again.

By now the blonde girl that was running away of the guy was dead, the murderer stabbed her with the knife like a thousend times so there was no chance for her to survive that.   
"Wait. Who do you mean?" Sansa asked and pushed Arya at her shoulder. Her blue eyes danced between her sister and Margaery, searching for answers.   
"Stop that." Arya snapped at her sister as Sansa pushed her again. "His name is Gendry." Her grey eyes didn't avert of the TV.   
Margaery giggled while she stood up. "Come Sansa. I want to do your make-up before they pick us up." Margaery took Sansa's hand in her own to signal Sansa to go with her into her room.   
"But I want to know who Gendry is." the redhead protested but still followed Margaery without a struggle. "And why do you know who he is?" Her best friend ignored her questions and just smiled and shook her head in amusement.

As they entered Margaery’s room, the brunette grabbed her make-up out of her bathroom and gave Sansa a signal with her hand to sit down on the edge of the bed. Sansa was still confused about the fact that Margaery knew more about her little sister than she did but of course she did what Margaery wanted from her. Margaery took her chair, which stood by her desk and sat down right in front of Sansa.   
"Arya told me that Gendry is a classmate of hers." Margaery said as she began to put the make-up on Sansa's face. "I saw them together and asked her who he is. That's why I know about him."   
"A classmate?" Sansa asked quietly and frowned her brow in suspicion.   
"A classmate." the brunette repeated with a smirk.   
Now Sansa was curious. She really wanted to know who he is because her little sister lied about him, even if she never cared what the others would think about her friends. Sansa wanted to know if he is good enough for Arya, given they are more than just friends.   
"Do you know how old he is?" she asked Margaery a bit stammeringly.   
"No, not exactly. I know that he is old enough to buy alcohol ... and to drive a car." Margaery answered with a look on her face Sansa didn't quite understand.

But that wouldn't be the first time that she had problems to read Margaery, although they’ve known each other for so long. The older woman always had a talent to hide her real thoughts and emotions in front of others if she wanted.

"But he is handsome." Margaery told her, winking. "And now, close your eyes." Sansa did as she was told and as her sight turned black, she really had to fight so that she wouldn’t fall asleep. The soft touches of the brush on her skin and Margaery's finger, which held Sansa's face gently so she could move it in the direction she wanted, didn't make it easier for her. Since they both became friends Margaery always loved to do Sansa's make-up, especially after her own make-up brand came out, which was named with her family’s name: _Tyrell_. But it never annoyed Sansa, even if she sometimes felt like a doll of her friend, because Margaery always did an amazing job at it and Sansa loved how careful Margaery was when she applied it; it was as if Margaery thought she could hurt Sansa's face with such a soft brush.

"Do you really think my sister lied because she likes him?" Sansa asked Margaery, afraid she would fall asleep if she wouldn't do anything, so she tried talking.   
"Sansa, I don't know.", Margaery answered, a little laugh in her tone. "Go and ask her if you’re so curious about it. And you can open your eyes again."   
Sansa blushed and shook her head. "I'm not nosey. I just want to know who he is because Arya is only sixteen." But Margaery just smiled even more at that.

A little embarrassingly Sansa's eyes wandered down her friend’s body. In the living room she didn't really saw what Margaery was wearing. Her body was decorated with white pants and a dark red turtleneck pullover, which covered her neck completely and Sansa really appreciated that. She didn't want to see the hickeys again. The night before she felt so stupid as she saw them because she waited for Margaery all day because the kisses had meant something to her, but meanwhile Margaery was having fun with someone else. Even if Margaery had said that it wasn't a lie what she told Sansa that she had a crush on her, Sansa didn't know if she could believe it because Margaery never had been in love with someone or even interested in a relationship, just like Arya. She had always said she didn’t want to belong to anybody and that she wanted to be free. But even if Margaery's words were true, Sansa didn't know what to think about it and what she should do then. She, herself, really felt something as they kissed but she couldn't tell if that really had to mean something, even if she liked it. _Maybe that was just because I was nervous because I’d never kissed a woman before_ , Sansa told herself and tried to convince herself of that. She was unsure if it would be a good idea to start a relationship with Margaery because she wasn't sure about her feelings and didn't want to risk anything that could break the friendship between them. _Besides Margaery would probably break my heart_ , Sansa thought and reminded herself of the huge argument Elinor and Margaery had after Margaery had slept with Elinor's brother at her birthday.   
Since he was a little boy, Elinor’s brother had had a crush on Margaery and one day, when she was over Elinor’s house for her birthday, she took advantage of that and became both the boy’s first kiss and first woman. Margaery also had the dubious honor of being the boy’s first heartbreak when she later told him it had all been a mistake and that she didn’t actually liked him. That had been the only time Elinor had been angry at Margaery, even now, after years had passed and wound had healed, every time Elinor’s brother and Margaery talked, you could see a raging fury in Elinor’s eyes for what had happened. That was probably the reason why Margaery was so glad when he moved away to King’s Landing after he finished school. To this day Elinor and Margaery would argue about whenever someone mentioned the issue. Sansa never had wanted to know how Elinor felt after she heared that Margaery had slept with her brother or how Jeyne felt after she found out that Margaery-

"You look beautiful." the brunette said proudly as she finished Sansa’s make-up, tearing Sansa out of her thoughts, eyeing like she was an artist that had just finished a masterpiece. Sansa blushed again and not just because of Margaery's words but also because she realized she had been staring at the lips of her best friend the whole time. Immediately Sansa looked away, hoping that Margaery didn't noticed but the smile on her face and the look of her brown doe-eyes told Sansa that she did. And because of this the heat in Sansa’s cheeks raised even more. Sansa could already hear her heartbeat in her ears as Margaery softly lifted her chin with her index finger and looked into her eyes with a lovely smile.

Just as Margaery's face came near hers the door went open and Nymeria jumped on the bed. Quickly Sansa stood up and scurried behind Margaery, using her as a human shield. Ever since the dog attacked her she was afraid of it.   
"Nymeria you stupid girl. Come back here.” Arya commanded and to Sansa's relief the dog obeyed her sister and walked back to her. The small girl stood in the door frame, ready to go outside. She wore black chucks and light blue jeans with a grey hoddie, which Sansa immediately identified as her own, and narrowed her eyes.  
 "I want to go now and I need a key." Arya said and Sansa noticed that she was just speaking to Margaery and ignored her presence completely.   
"Of course. You can take mine." Margaery told her with a lovely voice. "It's in the left pocket of my coat." Right after Arya heard that, she disappeared along with Nymeria just as fast as they came in. "Don't forget the leash!" Sansa yelled but the only response she got was the sound of the door of their apartment being shut closed. And so she rolled her eyes while Margaery let out a little giggle.

Of course Sansa was not surprised at all when she saw that the leash was still on the shoe cabinet as they left their apartment after Elinor texted them that they had arrived.   
"Hey Sansa! I'm glad to see you again." Elinor said as they got into the car and sat down on the backseats. "It's been a while since we saw you." She nodded in the direction of Megga, who sat next to her on the passenger seat. _She looks awful, like she didn't sleep in days_ , Sansa thought but limited herself to just smile shyly at both of them as a response because she didn't really know what to say but before she could give it more thought the car started to move and they already looked on the road again.

"Turn off that shit! I already have a headache because of yesterday." Megga snapped at Elinor as she turned down the volume of the radio and rubbed at her temple. "You shut up." Elinor answered angrily and turned the music even louder. Immediately Megga reached her hand out for the radio but Elinor smacked her hand off of it and the other woman punched her in the shoulder for it. Just as Elinor wanted to hit her back, Margaery interrupted their small fight. "Did something happened between you this morning?" she asked with a laugh in her voice that Sansa couldn't understand as she found the situation rather uncomfortable and not funny at all, especially because Elinor stopped looking at the road and gave her full attention to Margaery and Megga while she was driving. But no one seemed to care about that except Sansa, even if she was used to Margaery's style of driving which was even worse, she felt quite unsafe.   
"No." Megga answered and gave Elinor an angry glance that made Elinor laugh out an indignant laugh. "No?" she asked and turned off the music. "Of course something happened, you liar. The bitch broke one of my rules."   
Margaery started laughing as she heard the swear word "Let me guess...“ she said "The second one, right?"   
"Of course the second one." Elinor answered with a smile and a shake of her head, glancing at Megga who was looking out the window sulkily with crossed arms. It reminded Sansa of Arya.

Arya always looked exactly the same when she was offended or when she got into trouble because she did something stupid again and their mother found out.

"What rules?" Sansa asked quietly because she was totally confused about this conversation.   
"Elinor made rules for us because she thinks we are children, who can't beh-" Margaery started to explain but Elinor interrupted her and much to Sansa's relief, she didn't looked at her but at the road. "Rule number one: No tomatoes near me, rule number two: No sex in my arpartment." Elinor raised her index finger while she was talking to accentuate the importance of her rules. "And rule number three, which is very important ‘cause one of my lovely friends doesn’t know how to behave: no sex with a member of my family." She looked through the driving mirror at Margaery and Sansa noticed the woman’s narrowed eyes that gave the indication that Elinor was about to argue again with Margaery and Margaery simply rolled her eyes in exasperation as Elinor brought that up.   
"Why no tomatoes?" Sansa asked to prevent a new argument for today, even if she didn't really care about the answer to her question, but it seemed to work because Elinor looked at her through the mirror and her eyes relaxed. Sansa still would have found it better if she would have looked at the road instead but slowly she lost the hope that that would happen.   
"Because tomatoes are disgusting and should be forbidden. They are pure evil. If they would be human they would be all criminals. I'm sure." Elinor answered and to Sansa's surprise she averted her eyes off of her and began to concentrate on driving.   
"Alla loves tomatoes." Margaery added, smiling to clarify the reason for such a rule.

"So..." Margaery said with a playful smirk and leaned forward, placing one arm on Elinor's seat to get a better view of Megga, who was still looking out the window. "... Your boyfriend’s back from his trip to King’s Landing." She raised her eyebrows provocatively and waited for a response from Megga.   
"It was the guy on the bar." Elinor said even before Megga had the chance to answer, an annoyed sigh in her tone, and Megga didn't seem to have the urge to add something to that.   
"Ah, I understand." Margaery said laughing and leaned back into her seat. She looked out of the window just like Megga, but at least she wasn't offended. She looked happy and Sansa thought that she could be in a music video in that moment, looking like this.

Sansa was glad that not one of them said anything what would have kept pushing the conversation forward because she hated that topic. She never understood how they all could be so calm about the fact that Megga was cheating on her boyfriend. She knew it wasn't the first time. Margaery told her plenty of times about Megga's lovers. The thought of being cheated on was terrible to Sansa. She always prayed that she would never have to find out how it feels. Even when she was together with Joffrey who hit, humiliated and demeaned her, she knew her heart would have broken if he ever cheated on her. She still remembered how awful Jeyne felt when her ex-boyfriend did that to her even after they’d been together for five years.

Sansa sat down besides Margaery as they got to their table in the restaurant. _It looks amazing_ , Sansa thought as she looked through the room. There was a huge painting in the ceiling and in the middle of it hung a chandelier, which looked just like the one in her old room, just bigger. The restaurant looked like a palace to her and at this moment she was happy that Arya didn't come with them because she knew Arya wouldn’t behaved had she come with them. Sansa felt like she was sitting on a throne as she sat on the chair, which was dark red and had golden embellishments. The only thing she didn't like about the place was that it is probably really expensive so Margaery is the one who has to pay for them, again. Sansa hated that, reason why she always ordered the cheapest thing from the menu even if Margaery had enough money.

At the same time the waiter came to their table, Alla joined them and it was evident she was just as hungover as Elinor and Megga. All three of them were shocked when Margaery just ordered water to drink. "Aren't you feeling well?" Alla asked almost worried. "Is something wrong?" Megga wanted to know. "Are you sick?" Elinor asked her and leaned over the table to check with her fingers if Margaery had fever. "No, I'm not." Margaery responded with a smirk and stroke off Elinor's hand. "Stop making it look like I'm an alcoholic." "Yeah, you're right." Megga told her sarcastically with a laugh in her voice. "You are the completely opposite of an alcoholic." she said and raised a brow, giving Margaery a little smirk as she touched her own neck where the hickeys at Margaery's neck were, which were hidden behind the collar of her pullover, reminding Margaery of what had happened last night.   
"Fuck you." Margaery said and crossed her arms just like Megga had done previously in the car but didn't look offended at all. She still was smiling so Sansa thought that Margaery just did something embarrassing the night before given she was drunk, something wouldn't suprise Sansa. Almost every time Margaery drank with her friends they had a new story of her in which she did something embarrassing or in which she threw up or both. Margaery just has a low tolerance for alcohol.

"Hey Margaery, do you remember the last time we came to this restaurant?" Alla asked laughing and Elinor bursted out laughing at the memory, which seemed to come back to her mind.   
"Sometimes I really asked myself why I'm friends with you." Margaery said and took a sip of her water, that the waiter had just brought her. "I hate all of you." While the three women laughed at Margaery, Elinor definitively being the loudest of the three, Sansa sat there in confusion for she had no idea what had happened or what Margaery did the last time all of them had been to this restaurant because she wasn't with them, but she already could foresee that it involved Margaery being drunk.

Elinor calmed down and wiped away her tears, ready to explain Sansa everything, noticing the confusion in her look. "Didn't you tell Sansa the story?" she asked Margaery reproachfully and after Margaery shook her head as a response, she leaned in a bit forward in Sansa's direction and began with her explanation.   
"So..." she laughed again. "As we four were eating here the last time, we all got really drunk especially Margaery of course." She gave Margaery a little smirk. "One of the waitresses came to our table because we were really loud and told us that we had to be quieter or they’d kick us out. And then as she came the second time..." Another pause of laughing. "... We said that we're sorry and that we would leave. So she gave us the bill. And I just want to mention that she was already really, really annoyed by us and probably really happy that we wanted to go."   
"Oh yeah, she was more than happy.", Megga confirmed with a nod and took a sip of her wine before Elinor went on with her story. "And as we all know, our loveable and generous Margaery wanted to pay the quite expensive bill for all of us." Elinor giggled and gave Margaery a short look who just sat there smiling and shaking her head while she listened. "Of course she wanted to pay with her credit card and like I said she was drunk, really drunk. Happily the waitress handed her the thing in which you put your card in and enter the PIN to pay. I have no idea what it's called."   
"Credit card reader." Margaery interrupted her and winked. Elinor rolled her eyes and then cleaned her throat.   
"So she wanted to pay with her credit card and was one hundred percent sure that she has a six-digit PIN." Elinor let out a little laugh again. "So she entered the PIN and of course it was wrong, what made the happiness of the waitress disappear. We tried to explain Margaery that she just has a four-digit PIN but she doesn’t believe us, saying that we were stupid and she knew exactly what she was doing. So we discussed with her about that for a very long time until she wanted to try it again but of course it was the wrong PIN she entered. And by this moment I already couldn't stop laughing, especially because the waitress was so annoyed by her. Then Margaery admitted that she was too drunk and can't push the right numbers so she gave Megga the thing and told her that she should do it for her-" Again Elinor bursted out laughing, unable finish the story because of this, and even Megga and Alla had to laugh about the memory again, but not as much as Elinor, so Megga took on the telling of the story for her. "After Margaery handed me the credit card reader together with her credit card I was like 'You know that you have to tell me your PIN somehow if you want me to do this.' And then Margaery sat there really, really focused and thought about her PIN. After a long time of thinking she just screamed through the whole restaurant '9 1 6 2 8 4!' And it was at that moment I think the waitress lost all her hope. It's a miracle that she didn't just let us go without paying because she was so annoyed and desperate." Megga shook her head and giggled, took a sip of her wine again while Elinor wiped away her tears.   
"You forgot the best part you idiot." she told Megga and turned her head back to Sansa. "After Megga really tried that PIN because she is stupid, the credit card was blocked and so Margaery just looked at the waitress and said bluntly 'I want to pay in cash.' And I swear to God the face of the waitress as Margaery grabbed her wallet, gave her the money and she realized that Margaery had enough money in her wallet the whole time was priceless. I'm sure that she was just seconds away from killing her for this because she lost so much time at our table just so that the idiot could pay for us." Elinor said and pointed at Margaery who already began to eat her food which their waiter brought them while they were telling Sansa the story.

Sansa just laughed quietly about the story, even if she found it very funny to imagine how stupid Margaery was, because she is really shy around Margaery's friends without really knowing why given she really likes them. She just thought that all of them were still childish.

"I still think her throw up stories are funnier." Alla said to Elinor with her mouth full of her food, making Sansa think of Arya immediately. "Especially the one with your wall."   
"You mean when I threw up against it?" Margaery asked.   
"Threw up against my wall? Your drunk, idiot ass threw up all over your pants and thought it would be a great idea to take them off and smack them against my wall because you're stupid when you're drunk. That wasn't funny, it was disgusting.", Elinor explained while Alla laughed.

A long time after every one of them was done eating, they were still talking about embarrassing stories of Margaery and sometime about the fact that Elinor's boyfriend proposed to her. Sansa congratulated her for it and Elinor told her that they would wait two years to marry because they wanted to marry in the summer and her boyfriend would be away with his family over the summer next year.   
She really liked to be there, even if most of the time she just sat there listening; she was glad that she came with them this day and didn't say no when Margaery asked her because she was so exhausted.

Margaery noticed how tired Sansa was and paid for them, something that Sansa didn't like, so they could go home. "I wouldn't go now." Alla told Margaery giggling as she put her wallet away. But Alla wasn't looking at her as she said that. She looked at something or someone behind Margaery. Not only Sansa noticed that, Megga and Elinor also looked in that direction now and immediately they both burst out laughing while Sansa didn't understand why again. She turned around because she thought she would get an explanation but they were just looking at two people at another table who didn't noticed the looks.

A woman with bright long hair that was almost completely white and purple eyes was sitting at the table with a man who looked almost the same as her with white hair and purple eyes. _They are probably siblings_ , Sansa thought. The woman wore a dark dress, her hair braided while the man just wore black pants and a white top. Sansa found that he looked a bit creepy but the woman seemed to be kind, at least in appearance.

"If I were you, I wouldn't turn around right now.” Megga told Margaery, who as expected didn't listen to her and looked behind her. As her eyes caught the two at the other table she immediately turned around again, hid her face behind her hands and sank down a little on her chair.   
"They’re sitting right next to the exit. I think you both have to wait till you can go." Elinor said with a wide smile of glee and Margaery let out a groan of frustration.

Sansa wondered if all of this was about the woman or the man by her side and none but Alla noticed that. "I want to tell her that one." she said excited to her friends and turned her attention to Sansa after Megga and Elinor nodded in agreement. "As you probably know, Margaery was yesterday with us at the bar. And she got very drunk and didn't want to listen to us when we told her that she should stop drinking or she would throw up. So you see that woman white the hair, who is talking to the waiter right now?" Alla asked and again Margaery let out a groan. Her face was still buried in her hands. "She was also there and at some point in time Margaery stroke conversation with her. They seemed to like each other and it didn't take long until they disappeared through the back door, and if you saw the hickeys on Margaery's neck, you can guess what they did."

As Alla said that, Sansa's cheeks got red and she could feel a little twinge in her heart that she didn't really understand because of course she already knew that Margaery had slept with someone the day before. From where else should she have gottten the hickeys? But as she looked again at that woman, who still didn't noticed that she was being watched Sansa realized how beautiful she was compared to her. It's not that she just had a nice body, she also looked like she had a great personality, given she looked confident and loveable. It made Sansa doubt of Margaery's words even more.  _Why should she have a crush on me when she can have someone like her?_  she asked herself and sighed but Alla tore her out of her thoughts as she continued with her story.

"But the thing is: they weren't away for even five minutes and Margaery came assailed to us without her. Her face was pale and she looked awful. She was very jumpy and took her coat, telling us that she had to go. And you could clearly hear the exhaustion in her voice. At first I thought that she wanted to leave with that woman so they could have their fun because Margaery's neck was already covered with the hickeys but, like I said, she shouldn't have drank that much because she told us that right as they were making out with each other she began to feel sick and just threw up." Alla laughed in amusement and even Sansa caught herself giggling for a short moment. "Just imagine you're making out with someone and that person just throws up all over you and then instead of helping you to clean that up they just run away, because the thing is that Margaery actually left her alone outside and came to us and said that if someone asked we didn’t knew her and after that she just went home."

_At least they didn't had sex_ , Sansa thought and looked a last time behind herself to the table of the woman and the man. For her relief they were already paying for their food, so Margaery and her didn't have to stay much longer; because even if she really liked the day with Margaery's friends and she was still hungry because she just took the smallest order, which was also the cheapest one so Margaery didn't have to pay so much for her, Sansa just wanted to go to bed.

After the woman and the man finally left, Margaery and Sansa said their goodbyes and went to Elinor's car, of which they had the key because Elinor would go home together with Alla. Sansa didn't really understood why they didn't just drove to the restaurant in Margaery's car when she had stayed sober but she didn't care enough to ask for the reason.   
On the way home Margaery told her that she was sorry for the behavior of her friends, just like she always did after they did something together with them. But Sansa found that there was no reason to apologize because the three girls are really entertaining to her.

"You can already change your clothes and remove the make-up. I while make you dinner meanwhile.” Margaery told her lovingly as they entered their apartment. "You don't have to do that. I'm not hungry." Sansa said as she placed her shoes in the shoe cabinet, on top of which the leash still laid. "Sansa, I know that's a lie. You always barely eat when we go to a restaurant, so you will go to the bathroom right now and I'll ask your sister if she wants something." the brunette said, smiling while she helped Sansa to take off her coat. "I'm really not h-", she began to say but Margaery interrupted her. "Sansa, that was no request." And like a little child, Sansa immediately went to Margaery's room like she was afraid that she would get grounded if she didn't do it while Margaery hang up her coat.

Sansa grabbed some clothes out of the closet and went to the bathroom. As she began to wash her face she decided to take a shower instead and slowly took off her clothes. The warm water on her skin relaxed her but also made her realize how tired and exhausted she was because she didn't have enough sleep the night before. After she was done showering she removed the rest of the make-up, blow dried her hair and dressed: grey sweatpants and a dark blue hoodie that was really cozy on the inside. Her hair, she put into a bun.

She went to the kitchen and found Margaery setting the table. As the smell of the food came into Sansa's nose her stomach rumbled and she had to admit how right Margaery was with the fact that she was still hungry. "Sit down." Margaery said, smiling and nodded at the chair, which stood near her at the dinner table as she put the food on the plate for Sansa.   
As Sansa's blue eyes caught the food her legs almost moved to the chair on its own: spaghetti alla carbonara.   
One of Sansa's favorite dishes and of course Margaery knew it. Her mother had made it for her plenty of times when she still lived with her and Margaery was there almost every day. She felt like she was in heaven as her tongue came in touch with the spaghetti. _Instead of Arya, Margaery is the one in this house that knows how cook_ , she thought, for even if she knew that it wasn’t difficult at all to make the dish, Arya had failed making scrambled eggs so there was no way that she wouldn't give Margaery great credit for her brilliant achievement in the kitchen.   
The taste reminded her of the times when she still lived together with her family. It reminded her of the chaos that ruled when they all ate together.

Her mother always had to scream from the bottom of the stairs a thousand times until they all came to the kitchen. And always everyone complained. At that time Sansa had a phase in which she thought she was fat and always complained about the calories because she didn’t want to gain any weight. Most of the time that was the point where Arya told her that was bullshit and she would always stay fat, what ensured that Sansa insulted her while Jon and Robb tried to stop the fighting between them. But most of the time they joined in after Arya and Sansa began to scream at them too. Meanwhile Rickon just ran around the table and Catelyn tried to catch him to get him to the table with his other siblings. The chase ended mostly unsuccessful because he could be really fast if he wanted and Bran, who cheered Rickon on and played with his food, didn't made it easier for their mother. Sansa still remembered how happy their mother always was when their father came home to stop the fighting because she just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible especially after Arya and Sansa began to throw food at each other or to pull each other’s hair.

"Arya says she wants to eat later." Margaery told her and tore her out of her memory and began to eat. Unlike Sansa, Margaery sat on the kitchen counter because they just had one chair in the kitchen because most times they just ate in the living room’s sofa so they could watch TV while eating.   
In the following minutes of silence, Sansa just looked at Margaery. _She is beautiful_ , she thought and blushed as she realized that Margaery noticed her staring, something that made the brunette smiling. "Is there something on my face?" she asked with a giggle and looked right into Sansa's eyes. At first Sansa had the idea to just pretend that she hadn't heard her and began to pick at her food nervously until she realized how stupid that was. It still felt a bit weird for her to be alone with Margaery after everything that had happened, even if she really liked the other woman. She was confused about her own feelings and didn't know what she should think about everything and besides that, the whole situation with the death of her mother and brother didn't make that easier for her, especially because the funeral was the next day. She knew they should talk about everything again to get that out of the way so she would be less stressed but she didn't know how.   
"Sansa?" Margaery asked carefully as she seemed to notice the struggle in Sansa's head.   
"I-I... we-", the redhead began to stutter and then took a deep breath to calm down and tried to ignore the worried look on the other woman’s face, looking instead at her plate, which was almost finished even if it was a huge quantity but it didn't surprise her because she was really starving when they came home.

She glanced through the door for a short moment to make sure that Arya wasn’t within earshot before she started to talk. "As... as you kissed me I... I felt something what I never felt before..." Sansa said nervously and began to fiddle with her fork as she looked up to Margaery and saw the confusion about that topic in her face. "... I don't know if it was just because I never kissed a woman before or because... because it was you." Her voice was quiet and as her eyes met Margaery's again, she could feel how her heart began to beat faster and how she blushed again, something that didn't made the situation better for her so she quickly looked down at her plate again.   
"Did you... Did you really meant what y-you said? Even after you... you and th-the other woman-" "Sansa." Margaery's voice sounded in the room with a calmness that contrasted with Sansa’s nervousness. The brunette put her plate behind herself on the kitchen counter and then smiled at Sansa. At least Sansa felt the smile on her, even if she didn't saw it, unable to meet Margaery’s gaze. "The fact that I made out with another woman has nothing to do with what I said to you." Sansa felt how her stomach turned at these words because she couldn't understand how Margaery could talk about this like it was nothing. "I know that I shouldn't have done this after I told you that I have a crush on you." Sansa almost flinched away as Margaery went to her and hunkered down in front of her, softly taking Sansa's hand in her own but she didn't and so she could feel the heat between their hands, which made her heart almost explode. "And I'm sorry. I don't have any explanation as to why I did what I did but I know that it doesn’t change anything about my feelings for you." the brunette said, smiling and squeezed her hand and at this Sansa withdrew her hand even before she realized that it could make Margaery feeling rejected but for her relief she didn't seem to care about it.   
"Margaery..." Sansa sighed and then took a deep breath again. "I... I really like you... you are my best friend and I also li-liked our kisses but I'm afraid that when we... do something we aren't really sure about that could break our friendship because... because being with you like that would be something completely new for me." she said quietly, so quietly that she asked herself for a moment if Margaery even heard that. But then the brunette smiled at her again. "It would also be something completely new for me. I never had a crush on anyone except Spiderman but I think that doesn’t count." Margaery said and made Sansa giggle a little, something she really appreciated because it calmed her a bit and she needed that. "What I want to say with this is that I understand you. I can understand that you're afraid and unsure about the situation between us and I don't want to urge you to something that you would grow to regret afterwards especially at this time... after what happened with your-" Margaery stopped for a moment. "But what do you think about this: We would go out together the day after tomorrow, when you are clearheaded?" Again Sansa blushed but she liked the idea and the fact that Margaery wanted to give her enough time to think about everything made everything suddenly easier for her. "So you mean a date?" she asked carefully. "Yes, a date." Margaery answered lovely. "We could see how we feel then and if we don't feel comfortable we still could go back to just being friends, right?" "Right." Sansa said rather unsure and wondered for a moment if they still could go back to just being friends like before. But she still liked the idea.

"Are you still hungry?" Margaery asked as she stood up and reached out her hand for Sansa's plate like she knew the answer already. Sansa slowly shook her head and handed her the plate. "Then you should go to bed now." the older woman said with a smile. "I can clean this up on my own."

At first, as she entered Margaery's room, Sansa closed the door and took a deep breath again, collecting her thoughts and mulled over everything a last time before she slowly went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Just as she wandered over to the bed, her eyes caught something that she couldn't really identify at first, probably because of the sleep in her eyes. It laid under her side of the bed. She went over to pick it up. It was a piece of paper, a little note that she hadn’t noticed before; she recognized Margaery's handwriting immediately. Still confused she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then read it. **If you wake up and I'm not there, don't worry. I went looking for Arya, who sneaked out of the window. I promise you that I'll bring her home safely. Signed: Margaery.**

Sansa couldn't prevent the smile that formed on her lips after she read the note and realized that it had to be from the night before and that that's the reason why Margaery had her coat and shoes on when they stood up this morning. Even if she didn't like the fact that Arya sneaked out, she was glad to have Margaery and so she went to the bed still smiling.


End file.
